L'amour sur MSN
by RedChi-San
Summary: Et si Roy et Ed s'était connu sur MSN? UA, Yaoi, grosse connerie et évidement, Royed! Bonne lecture à tous!
1. 22 Janvier, 16h37

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Commentaire de l'autatrice : Hello ! Ceci est ma première fiction sur FMA, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! On commence avec Ed ! Enjoy !

POV Edward

Dimanche le 22 Janvier 2012, à 16h37

Putain… J'en peux plus moi ! Rah, à chaque Dimanche c'est le même scénario ! Ils se sont tous donner le mot pour me faire chier ou quoi ? Enfin, ce n'est pas la mort, voyons sur MSN qui est connecté… Bon, ouais ouais, salut Winry… On s'est vu il y a à peine cinq minutes bordel ! Tient ? Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas !

Fullmetal dit : Salut toi, t'es qui?

Mustang dit : J'm'appelle Roy, comment t'as eu mon adresse toi?

Fullmetal dit : Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je te vois! oO

Mustang dit : Bah, ce n'est pas important. C'est quoi ton nom? Parce que mine de rien, si tu me dis que c'est Fullmetal ton prénom, tes parents ont sans doute pêté un câble… XD

Fullmetal dit : J'avoue, c'est pas la joie! C'est mon surnom en fait héhé. Je m'appelle Edward. Et toi qui critique mon nom d'MSN, toi t'es pas mieux! Avec ton nom de cheval… x)

Mustang dit : J'te permets pas! C'est mon nom de famille!

Fullmetal dit : Sérieux, tu t'appelle Roy Mustang? XD j'imagine les blagues qu'on doit te faire à l'école!

Mustang dit : Qui te dit que je suis encore aux études?

Fullmetal dit : Bah, t'as quel âge?

Mustang dit : J'ai bientôt 26 ans.

Fullmetal dit : Putain le vieux! XD Moi j'en ai 10 de moins!

Mustang dit : J'suis encore jeune j'te signale!

Fullmetal dit : Mouais, mouais, j'vais te croire… XD

Mustang dit : Enfin bref, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Fullmetal dit : J'suis en première année de Cégep, j'étudie dans le domaine de la science et des maths.

Mustang dit : Intéressant. Tu veux devenir scientifique?

Fullmetal dit : Chercheur plus précisément. J'adore observer et comprendre des phénomènes qui engrange des transformations chimiques et physiques.

Mustang dit : J'ai donc un intello à lunette devant moi?

Fullmetal dit : Même pas ! :P Et toi tu fais quoi dans la vie?

Mustang dit : Je n'ai pas vraiment d'emploi.

Fullmetal dit : T'es au chômage ou quoi?

Mustang dit : Si dans ta tête, être au chômage signifie être plein au as et n'avoir rien à faire alors oui…

Fullmetal dit : oO Tu me fais des blagues ou quoi?

Mustang dit : Je paris que si tu tape mon nom de famille sur Google, tu vas tomber sur plusieurs site parlant de l'entreprise familiale… -.-

Fullmetal dit : Un jour, je le ferai… Quand j'aurais rien d'autre à faire!

Mustang dit : Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose que mon job? T'as de la famille?

Fullmetal dit : Yep, un père, un grand frère que j'aime beaucoup et mon petit frère que j'adore!

Mustang dit : Tu les aimes énormément tes frères?

Fullmetal dit : Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux héhé! ^^

Mustang dit : S'en est presque mignon…

Fullmetal dit : J'suis pas mignon!

Mustang dit : Ben en fait j'en sais rien, t'as la cam?

Fullmetal dit : Na, papa l'a casser.

Mustang dit : Comment ça?

Fullmetal dit : Ben c'était pas vraiment lui mais bon… C'est de sa faute pareille.

Mustang dit : Il c'est passer quoi?

Fullmetal dit : Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Mustang dit : Puisque je te le demande.

Fullmetal dit : Si tu insiste… En fait, c'est une des maitresses de mon père qui l'a pété en voulant faire la sexy en tentant de faire un Strip-tease sur le bureau… -.-

Mustang dit : MDR!

Fullmetal dit : Je te l'avais dit que c'était ridicule…

Mustang dit : Une minute, comment tu sais ça toi? oO

Fullmetal dit : J'suis entré deux minutes après. U.U

Mustang dit : O.O J'imagine le traumatisme.

Fullmetal dit : Avoue, en fait tu te marre en se moment?

Mustang dit : Comment t'as deviner? *Sourire en coin*

Fullmetal dit : J'ai une bonne intuition. *Sourire triomphant*

Mustang dit : En tout cas, c'est rare que me tape d'aussi bon fou rire. T'en a d'autre des comme ça?

Fullmetal dit : Plein, mais c'est à ton tour! Raconte-moi donc un truc que t'as surprit et que t'aurais voulu ne jamais voir.

Mustang dit : Un jour j'étais en cours de français et la prof faisait passer un film. Cependant, disons qu'il était clairement classer pour 18 ans et plus car il y a eu une scène ou le couple principal du film baisaient… Et j'entendais mon voisin en arrière de moi se masturber en couinant. J'étais partager entre me tourner pour lui demander d'arrêter et de tout simplement quitté la classe en courant.

Fullmetal dit : XDDDDDD TROP TORDANT! J'arrive pas à y croire, et t'as fait quoi?

Mustang dit : Ni l'un ni l'autre, je l'ai laisser en paix. Deux jours plus tard, il est devenu mon meilleur ami et il l'est encore aujourd'hui.

Fullmetal dit : Comme quoi, rien n'arrive pour rien! ^^

Mustang dit : En effet!

Fullmetal dit : Bon, je dois y aller, mon père m'appelle, c'est à mon tour de cuisiner se soir.

Mustang dit : Au plaisir de te ré écrire.

Fullmetal dit : De même. Bye!

Alors comment vous avez trouvez ça? En passant, pour le coup de la masturbation en plein film, ça m'est déjà arriver, sauf que c'était en plein cinéma! XD

Donnez-moi vos impressions et vos commentaires! ^^ D'après vous il va arriver quoi?

De quel ami Roy parlais-t-il? Qui sont les frères mystérieux d'Ed? Est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir boire ce foutu verre de lait sur le comptoir? XD

À la prochaine vous tous! ^^

Kissou

RedChi-san


	2. 25 Janvier, 10h42

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

On continu avec Roy ! Enjoy!

POV Roy

Mercredi le 25 Janvier 2012, à 10h42

Bordel, j'ai l'impression que la terre entière est contre moi... Enfin, c'est quand même un peu de ma faute... Et cette pile de dossier qui m'attend pour être lut, étudier et enfin signer... Et si... Je regarde partout, vas verrouiller ma porte tranquillement et vas me connecter sur MSN. Ce que c'est pratique cette invention franchement! Je regarde rapidement les personnes connecter et... Surprise! Ed est connecter! Mais il n'est pas à l'école lui? Bon bah s'il est là, autant en profiter! Étrange comment je réagis à sa présence alors qu'on c'est parler qu'une fois...

Mustang dit: Tiens, salut Ed.

Fullmetal dit: Hello Roy! 8D

Mustang dit: T'as l'air en forme dit-moi!

Fullmetal dit: Yep, ils ont fermer l'école pour aujourd'hui, tempête de neige! ^^

Mustang dit: Au moins j'ai la confirmation que tu ne vis pas trop loin, moi aussi il y a une tempête de neige.

Fullmetal dit: J'adore trop la neige! *o*

Mustang dit: Un vrai gamin... U.U

Fullmetal dit: QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PART EN VOLANT DANS UNE PETITE BRISE D'HIVER?

Mustang dit: Wow, j'ai jamais dit ça Ed... Juste que tu te comportait un peu en enfant, malgré tes 16 ans...

Fullmetal dit: Je déteste qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

Mustang dit: J'ai bien remarquer ça... O.O

Fullmetal dit: J'ai demander à mon père d'aller acheter une nouvelle cam pour remplacer l'ancienne.

Mustang dit: Ah ouais, l'histoire du Strip-tease raté...

Fullmetal dit: Ouais... J'ai faim... T.T

Mustang dit: Bah, vas manger... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Mon père est pas au courant que je suis de retour à la maison alors j'peux pas aller fouiller... ToT

Mustang dit: Pauvre petit, je te plain. XD

Fullmetal dit: QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PEUT SE PERDRE DANS UN FRIGO?

Mustang dit: Mmm... Attend laisse moi réfléchir... Toi! XD

Fullmetal dit: J'te déteste!

Mustang dit: Moi je t'aime!

Fullmetal dit: De quoi? oO

Mustang dit: Ah désoler, c'est que mon pote est arriver à côté de moi et il m'a piquer mon clavier... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Ah je comprend... XD Mais attend une minute... T'es au bureau? Tu m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais pas toi?

Mustang dit: En fait, Royounet travail plus du style: Je gère l'entreprise mais je laisse le sale boulot pour les autres...

Fullmetal dit: Et t'es qui toi? oO

Mustang dit: J'm'appelle Maes, Roy et moi on ami depuis le secondaire. ^^

Fullmetal dit: Hep Roy, ce serais pas lui l'ami que tu m'as parler? Celui du cours de français? XD

Mustang dit: En effet Ed, c'est bien lui... n.n

Fullmetal dit: XD

Mustang dit: Hé mais vous parlez de quoi là? Mais de rien mon cher, JE T'EMMERDE J'VEUX SAVOIR! Mais arrête de me prendre le clavier à la fin!

Fullmetal dit: Si je dis: Masturbation, film, cours de français, ça fait tilt dans la tête? XD

Mustang dit: oO Roy t'as pas oser? Oui j'ai osé et alors?

Fullmetal dit: PTDR! ^^

Mustang dit: Aie, ça y est, Maes est pas content XD Mais bordel ça fait mal Maes!

Fullmetal dit: Un coup de point en pleine figure? x)

Mustang dit: Bon, comme Royounet est légèrement sonné on ne sais pourquoi, je vais prendre sa place. Enchanté, je me présente officiellement, Maes Hugues, 28 ans, meilleur ami de Roy Mustang.^^

Fullmetal dit: De même! ^^ Edward Elric.

Mustang dit: Bon maintenant... Faut que je te pose une question très importante...

Fullmetal dit: Allez-y, lâchez-vous.

Mustang dit: Es-tu amoureux de Roy?

Fullmetal dit: DE QUOI?

Mustang dit: C'est juste que Aie Désoler Ed, (Roy) Maes à sans doute reçu un coup en trop et ça lui a déréglé la cervelle Mais non, c'est la première fois que je te vois discuté aussi aisément avec quelqu'un c'est tout! Mais arrête de me prendre le clavier toi!

Fullmetal dit: Non mais t'as vu la question qui m'a poser toi? oO

Mustang dit: Ouais et alors? Moi je le suis! ^^

Fullmetal dit: oO

Mustang dit: Désoler il arrête pas de me piquer le clavier... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Essait de l'assomer et de l'attacher... -.-

Mustang dit: Impossible, j'ai déjà essayer. T.T

Fullmetal dit: C'est vrai?

Mustang dit: Ouais je te le jure. Ah merde, ma secrétaire est arriver, je dois retourner au boulot... T.T

Fullmetal dit: Bon courage! ^^'

Mustang dit: Je vais essayer de me reconnecter tout à l'heure, bye!

Fullmetal dit: À toute!

Alors vous avez aimer? ^^ J'espère que oui.

Pour le prochain chapy, je vais essayer de le mettre en ligne le 26, car avant j'ai d'autre truc à faire... ^^ Joyeux noël à tous quand même!

Kissou

RedChi-san


	3. 25 Janvier, 19h25

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Désoler du retard, mais avec les fêtes... ^^'

On continu avec Ed ! Enjoy!

POV Ed

Mercredi le 25 Janvier 2012, 19h25

C'est vraiment long son truc... Il est quand même presque 19h30... Il doit être chez lui maintenant. Je me demande s'il m'a oublier... Ah! Il c'est connecter!

Fullmetal dit: Enfin! ^^

Mustang dit: Désoler de l'attente, j'ai du attendre d'être chez moi pour me connecter.

Fullmetal dit: C'est pas grave, j'ai lut pendant ton absence.

Mustang dit: Qu'est-ce que tu as lus?

Fullmetal dit: Des fictions! ^^ J'aime bien lire des mangas et j'aime surtout lire des fictions sur eux.

Mustang dit: Intéressant... Tu en écrits?

Fullmetal dit: Na, malheureusement. J'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination. :P

Mustang dit: Je vois. Moi non plus j'en ai pas vraiment! ^^'

Fullmetal dit: Qu'est-ce que tu fais en se moment?

Mustang dit: Je t'écris! XD

Fullmetal dit: À part ça... ^^'

Mustang dit: Je dois trouver un nouveau sloguant pour le produit qui va bientôt sortir.

Fullmetal dit: Quel est le produit?

Mustang dit: Une nouvelle sorte d'eye-liner noir.

Fullmetal dit: Ah... Mais j'ai pas d'idée pour toi... ^^'

Mustang dit: J'me disais aussi... X)

Fullmetal dit: Moi mon père à finalement su que je ne suis pas aller à l'école... ^^' J'suis même pas puni!

Mustang dit: Vernard.

Fullmetal dit: A la place, je vais acheter une nouvelle cam... T.T

Mustang dit: Au moins on se verra. ^^'

Fullmetal dit: Mais c'est pas moi qui l'a casser! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui rembourse?

Mustang dit: Au moins, tu ne reverra pas l'autre qui l'a vraiment casser... ^^'

Fullmetal dit: C'est vrai... Enfin, j'irais la chercher samedi. ^^

Mustang dit: Samedi... Ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je retire les bandages...

Fullmetal dit: Quoi?

Mustang dit: Rien, je me suis fait un tatouage et c'est samedi la date où je vais retirer les bandages...

Fullmetal dit: Cool. Je pourrais le voir?

Mustang dit: Ouais, si tu veux. ^^ D'ailleur je viens de me souvenir, j'ai pas de photo de toi, tu peux m'en envoyer une svp?

Fullmetal dit: Oui attend un peu...

Fullmetal dit: La voilà, ya moi et ya ma famille.

Mustang dit: T'es qui?

Fullmetal dit: J'attend tes impressions avant... ^^

Mustang dit: Bon alors... Le grand blond m'inspire pas trop confiance, la petite blonde à l'air gentille et elle est plutôt mignonne... La grand-mère légèrement ennuyeuse, le mec androgyne... Pas mon genre. Et les deux autre, celui au cheveux chatain il a l'air niais et le blond est pas mal.

Fullmetal dit: Bingo! ^^

Mustang dit: Hein?

Fullmetal dit: Le grand blond c'est mon père, ensuite c'est Winry, ma cousine, mamie Pinako. Puis mes frères Envy et Alphonse et le blond c'est moi. ^^

Mustang dit: Je vois... C'est drôle, ta cousine me dit quelque chose...

Fullmetal dit: Ah bon?

Mustang dit: Tu connaitrais pas une certaine Riza Hawkeye par hasard?

Fullmetal dit: Ouais c'est

Mustang dit: ?

Fullmetal dit: c not tent

Mustang dit: Hein?

Mustang dit: Ed?

Fullmetal dit: le nabot est parti dok c moi son gran frere ki parl

Mustang dit: Je me disait aussi... -.-

Fullmetal dit: ta un prob?

Mustang dit: Tu est Envy c'est ça?

Fullmetal dit: oui

Mustang dit: Où est Ed?

Fullmetal dit: A pcq c ed pour toi? interesant... le fullmetal nabot ba i es ocupe ac mon friend

Mustang dit: A bon? Et c'est pourquoi la première question?

Fullmetal dit: le fullmetal nabot, ba ya ke la famille ki lappel com sa sinon c la clak

Mustang dit: Ah bon. Pourquoi t'écris en sms juste comme ça?

Fullmetal dit: Pcq c + rapide com sa pour ecrir

Mustang dit: Je sais mais tu connais: Faire comprendre au autre ce que tu écris?

Fullmetal dit: Ba tt lmond m compren tsé

Mustang dit: Et bien désoler mais pas moi.

Fullmetal dit: Ptin t 1 vieu ou koi

Mustang dit: Je n'ai que 26 ans.

Fullmetal dit: t vieu

Mustang dit: Et toi alors?

Fullmetal dit: 18

Mustang dit: Et tu vis encore chez ton père?

Fullmetal dit: c pour nabot et Al.

Mustang dit: Hein?

Fullmetal dit: ben oui tsé nabot ta po di?

Mustang dit: Dit quoi exactement?

Fullmetal dit: ke not pere es

Mustang dit: ?

Mustang dit: Hello?

Mustang dit: Envy? Ed?

Fullmetal dit: Désoler Roy, j'ai fini par réussir à jeter dehors les deux emmerdants et à barrer la porte.

Mustang dit: Qu'est-ce que ton frère allait dire Ed?

Fullmetal dit: Hein?

Mustang dit: Va voir la conversation plus haut.

Fullmetal dit: ... Rien. C'est juste que papa travail beaucoup et donc c'est Envy qui nous garde Alphonse et moi.

Mustang dit: Je ne te crois pas. Dit-moi la vérité.

Fullmetal dit: Non non... C'est juste ça. Bon faut que j'y aille sinon mon frère va défoncer la porte et raconter d'autre connerie. Bye

Mustang dit: Ed! Dit-moi maintenant!

_Tous les messages suivants seront remis lors de la prochaine connection : Ed! Dit-moi maintenant!_

__Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapy. D'après vous, c'est quoi qu'il a le père des Elrics? Est-ce que Envy vas un jour corriger son écriture? Qui est le meilleur Friend d'Envy? Est-ce que Roy est vraiment vieux? Vais-je un jour finir par me venger de mon frère car, (Le maudit!) Il a pris mon verre de lait qui était sur le comptoir? Est-ce que vous avez aimer ce chapitre?

La réponse à toute ces questions... Au prochain chapy! ^^

À partir d'aujourd'hui à chaque fin de chapitre, je vais poser une question ou soumettre une énigme et les trois premières personnes à avoir la bonne réponse (Ou approximative) Aurons un bonus dédier à eux! ^^

Bonus: Si quelqu'un réussi à trouver la réponse à ma troisième question : Qui est le meilleur Friend d'Envy?, Je vais lui dédier un bonus avec un couple au choix (Yaoi, Yuri, hétéro...) Avec ceux qu'il (Ou elle) Veux. Par contre, allez voir sur mon profil les couples que je connais car sinon, vous n'aurez pas votre bonus!

Kissou

RedChi-san


	4. 27 Janvier, 23h42

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

On continu avec Roy ! Enjoy!

POV Roy

Vendredi le 27 Janvier 2012, 23h42

J'ai rien à faire... Il est près de minuit et pourtant, je suis incapable de dormir... C'est horrible! Et en plus ya personne sur Msn... A tient, j'ai rien dit! Étrange quand même que je sois aussi... Quoi? Heureux? Excité? Enjoué? De lui parler alors qu'on ne se connait depuis quoi... Même pas une semaine! Et puis, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a avec son père!

Mustang dit: Tien Ed! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout toi?

Fullmetal dit: Je m'ennuie! Et j'arrive pas à dormir!

Mustang dit: C'est malheureux, j'ai le même problème!

Fullmetal dit: J'ai regarder à la télévision, y'a que des émissions porno... -.-

Mustang dit: Pas trop dure pour tes chastes yeux? XD

Fullmetal dit: J'suis pas chaste! C'est juste que je trouve ça idiot de faire des émissions ou des films avec juste ça dedans...

Mustang dit: Tu peux dire le vrai terme Ed! On appelle ça du Sexe!

Fullmetal dit: Si c'est pour me faire passer pour un morveux, je peux partir maintenant tu sais!

Mustang dit: Je préfère que tu reste debout, comme ça on ne s'ennuit pas ni toi ni moi. ^^

Fullmetal dit: J'ai envie de manger du nutella! ToT

Mustang dit: Ah? Pourquoi?

Fullmetal dit: J'en sais rien! ^^'

Mustang dit: Ed, j'aimerais te poser une question. Et s'il te plait, répond moi avec franchise.

Fullmetal dit: ... Ok.

Mustang dit: Qu'est-ce que ton frère voulait dire hier, à propos de ton père?

Fullmetal dit: ... Je suis désoler.

Mustang dit: Pourquoi?

Fullmetal dit: Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. C'est... Interdit en quelque sorte.

Mustang dit: Et pourquoi c'est interdit?

Fullmetal dit: Parce que si je le dis, tu vas le dire à... La police.

Mustang dit: ... Ton père... Il est quoi exactement.

Fullmetal dit: Ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il est.

Mustang dit: Je te le jure sur ma vie Ed que je ne le dirait à personne. Et j'effacerais l'historique de la conversation.

Fullmetal dit: ... Tu me le jure? Vraiment? Car je ne te pardonnerais pas un mensonge. Surtout pour ça.

Mustang dit: Je te l'ai dit, je te le jure sur ma vie.

Fullmetal dit: ... Mon père... Est comme on pourrait dire, fou.

Mustang dit: Fou?

Fullmetal dit: Il est atteint de plusieurs maladie affectant sa personnalité.

Mustang dit: Et il est en traitement?

Fullmetal dit: ... Non. Papa se refuse à croire qu'il est malade.

Mustang dit: ... Quel sont ses maladies? Envy disait qu'il restait chez vous pour vous protéger toi et ton petit frère...

Fullmetal dit: On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a... Mais il est atteint de... Enfin... C'est dure à dire.

Mustang dit: Prend ton temps.

Fullmetal dit: ... Tu sais pourquoi mon surnom c'est Fullmetal?

Mustang dit: Non. Tu aime la mécanique?

Fullmetal dit: J'ai acheter la cam aujourd'hui plutôt qu'hier, je te montre.

_Fullmetal vous invite à une discution vidéo. ACCEPTER ; REFFUSER_

Mustang dit: Voilà, je te vois.

Fullmetal dit: Accroche toi. Et je te préviens, c'est l'unique fois que tu verra ça!

Mustang dit: ... Tu n'as vraiment plus de bras droit?

Fullmetal dit: Et oui, je l'ai perdu dans l'accident qui à tuer ma mère...

Mustang dit: Je suis désoler pour toi mais... Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ton père et ses maladies?

Fullmetal dit: Mon père était assit avec moi en arrière, maman conduisait. J'avais sept ans. J'ai voulu qu'on aille voir ma cousine, Winry. Mon père n'était pas d'accord. Mais ma mère trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Mon père à frapper maman. La voiture à... Frapper un arbre, puis tomber d'un ravin. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle n'a pas exploser. Maman est morte sur le coup. Mon père était paniquer, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que moi et maman on voulait le tuer, il est partit en courant en nous laissant seul. Je ne savais pas encore que maman était morte, j'ai essayer de la sortir de là... Mon bras c'est retrouver coincé. Après, c'est plutôt flou, mais un ambulancier m'as dit que lorsqu'il m'ont retrouver, je n'avais plus mon bras et qu'il était rester dans l'auto. Maman était avec moi.

Mustang dit: Tu t'es arracher le bras pour sortir ta mère de là?

Fullmetal dit: Je te l'ai dit, c'est plutôt flou... Peut-être aussi qu'il à été couper ou un truc comme ça... Mais bon... Ça n'as servit à rien, ma mère était déjà morte.

Mustang dit: C'est complètement horrible. Tu dois te sentir mal...

Fullmetal dit: Bah, c'est passer. Mamie Pinako dirige une petite entreprise de prothèse mécanique, elle m'en à greffer une en un rien de temps.

Mustang dit: Et ton père?

Fullmetal dit: Toujours persuadé que je veux sa mort... En plus il est devenu alcoolo... Voilà, tu sais tout.

Mustang dit: 514 xxx-xxxx (Ndla: J'ai pas le droit de donner un véritable numéro)

Fullmetal dit: ?

Mustang dit: Si jamais tu veux parler et que je ne suis pas sur Msn, appelle-moi. C'est mon numéro de portable.

Fullmetal dit: ... Ok.

Mustang dit: Ça vas aller?

Fullmetal dit: Oui pourquoi?

Mustang dit: Ta cam est toujours ouverte, je te vois pleurer.

Fullmetal dit: Mais! N'importe quoi!

_Fullmetal à fermer la conversation vidéo_

Mustang dit: Je sais ce que j'ai vu Ed.

Fullmetal dit: C'est du n'importe quoi je t'ai dit!

Mustang dit: Je regrette que nous soyons sur Msn...

Fullmetal dit: Pourquoi?

Mustang dit: Appelle-moi maintenant.

Fullmetal dit: Pourquoi?

Mustang dit: Fait ce que je te dit.

(Ndla: Maintenant ce sera une conversation téléphonique! Écriture grasse : Ed, écriture italique : Roy)

**Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roy?**

_Ta voix n'est pas mal... Mais bon. As-tu une douillette ou quelque chose comme ça?_

**Oui pourquoi? La tienne non plus est... Enfin. J'ai rien dit! **

_Prend ta douillette, emmitoufle-toi dedans puis serre un oreiller contre toi. _

**Pourquoi ça?**

_Fait-le je te dis. _

**Voilà, c'est fait. **

_Bien maintenant ferme les yeux Ed... _

**Ok... **

_Et serre très fort la douillette et l'oreiller contre toi. _

**Voilà...**

_Tu as vu à quoi je ressemblais?  
><em>

**Oui. **

_Imagine que c'est moi qui te donne un câlin, et pas la douillette..._

**...**

_Tu est encore là? _

**J'imagine, et j'aimerais que tu sois là, et pas la douillette. **

_Bien. Tu as le droit de pleurer Ed, tu sais...?_

**... Idiot, à cause de toi j'suis en train de chialer comme un bébé. **

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que moi aussi je pleure. _

**T'as une douillette et un oreiller dans le coin? Tu sais quoi faire...**

_Idiot... C'est qui est consoler là... _**  
><strong>

**Je sais... *Baille* Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit... Roy.**

_Bonne nuit Ed. Je suis là, si t'as besoin de moi. _

(Ndla: Fin de la conversation téléphonique!)

Fullmetal dit: Merci.

Mustang dit: Dort en paix.

_Fullmetal à quitté la conversation._

_Mustang à quitté la conversation._

* * *

><p>Fin du chapy! ^^ Cette fois, pas de tonne de question... Le bonus après le drabble (Plutôt long en fait... ^^')<p>

Petit avertissement: Je recommence l'école Lundi, (Fini les vacances! ToT) Alors il se peut qu'il y aille du retard dans les publications! Pardon à l'avance! ^^

Bonus: Bravo! Quelqu'un a fini par trouver le meilleur Friend d'Envy! Il s'agit de Greed, qui à été trouver par Nao!

Alors ma (mon) Cher Nao, tu vas avoir ton bonus! Cependant, je n'ai pas eu de précision sur le choix de couple mais comme ceci est une histoire Royed, j'imagine que cela te plais assez ce couple na? Alors je vais prendre ça, tu m'en dira des nouvelles! ^^

* * *

><p>Edward était confortablement installé sur la chaise moelleuse de son bâtard de colonel, l'attendant presque avec impatience. Ce dernier l'avait convoquer pour qu'ils parlent tous deux de leur projet maintenant que Al avait retrouver son corps et Ed ses membres manquants. Les homonculus avaient tous disparu et le passage entre les deux mondes avait été déffinitivement sceller. Il était maintenant impossible de faire de la transmutation humaine ou de se déplacer d'une dimension à l'autre.<p>

Cependant, Ed avait énormément réfléchit depuis que tous ces événements avaient eu lieu. Et il avait compris énormément de chose. Notamment qu'il avait peut-être (Il avait bien dit PEUT-ÊTRE!) Un faible pour le colonel Mustang. Lorsqu'il avait vu King Bradley (Ou plutôt son sosie) dans l'autre dimension, il avait eu terriblement peur, durant un instant, que Roy Mustang était mort. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait revu, durant la bataille qui eu lieu peu de temps après, il s'était étrangement sentit... Soulagé. Et heureux. De le voir vivant. Certe, il ne s'était pas du tout empêcher de passer un commentaire sur le bandeau que portait Roy, mais quand même!Il y avait également un autre moment, où il avait sentit son coeur battre à la chamade...

Soudainement, il entendit la porte ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Roy, justement. Ce dernier ferma la porte, remarqua enfin le petit blond assit sur sa chaise et soupira un:

«Fullmetal, t'es à ma place.

-Mais on s'en fou. Alors c'est quoi la suite?»

Roy soupira de nouveau et vira vite-fait Ed de sa chaise. En attendant que l'Alchemiste de Métal arrête de brailler, Roy fit vagabonder ses pensées. A nouveau il se retrouvait devant le Fullmetal et à nouveau il se sentait complètement soumis. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose face à quelqu'un. Et pourtant...

«Hého! Colonel! Vous êtes dans la lune!

-Hein quoi?

-Pff, vous vous êtes encore une fois coucher trop tard na?

-Non.»

Les deux Alchimistes se regardèrent dans les yeux, tentant de sonder l'autre.

«Alors Fullmetal, cela va bien faire huit ans que tu es dans l'armée, si on compte les deux ans que tu as passer dans l'autre monde, et aujourd'hui, officiellement... Tu as le droit de dire que tu veux quitter l'armée. Tu n'as qu'à signer ce papier.» Annonça le Flame Alchemist.

En regardant ledit papier, Ed se sentit bouleversé. Il n'avait qu'à signé, et il quittait pour de bon l'armée. Il pourrait à nouveau voyager librement avec son frère. Mais pourtant... Quelque chose le retenait à Central. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du Colonel devant lui, pourtant il en était encore troublé... Il demanda:

«Vous voulez toujours devenir Généralissime?

-Oui en effet. Pourquoi cette question? Signe se papier et va vivre ta vie avec ton frère. C'est bien ce que tu répétais constamment à l'époque non?»

Ed resta silencieux. Réfléchit quelque instant. Puis repoussa le papier, sous les yeux surpris de Roy. Le Fullmetal sourit et lui tourna le dos pour quitter la salle. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, Roy lui posa une question. Pourquoi rester dans l'armée?

«Colonel, vous souvenez-vous du jour où vous et toute l'équipe ainsi que le commandant Armstrong, vous nous poursuivriez à Resembool?

-Oui.

-Et vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous nous aviez dit ce jour-là?

-... Oui.

-Alors vous savez maintenant pourquoi je reste dans l'armée. Même si ça n'en à pas l'air, je suis entièrement de votre côté, Mustang.»

Et Ed posa sa main sur la poignée, avant de sentir les mains du Colonel l'entourer par la taille et de l'entendre dire:

«Entièrement de mon côté, Fullmetal?»

Ed pensa quelque seconde, avant de sourire tendrement et de barrer la porte.

«Entièrement, Colonel.»

Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un faible qu'Ed avait pour le colonel. C'était de l'amour. Et son colonel le lui rendait bien.

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez apprécier le bonus. Voilà le prochain:<p>

Question: Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une conversation avec 5 personnes, en comptant Ed et Roy. D'après-vous il y aura qui d'autre?

Bonus: Les trois premières personnes à avoir 1 bonne personnes aurons un drabble avec leur perso et/ou couple favoris. N'oubliez pas de préciser lequel c'est, dans votre réponse! ^^

Merci encore de me lire.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	5. 28 Janvier, 12h04

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

On continu avec Ed ! Enjoy!

POV Ed

Samedi le 28 Janvier 2012, 12h04

On mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire ce qui c'est passer hier soir... Où ce matin très tôt... Je lui ai presque tout dit! Alors que je connais Roy depuis une semaine uniquement! Mais pourtant... Quand on c'est parler par téléphone... Je me suis sentit si bien... Quand j'ai fermer les yeux et que j'entendais sa voix, je croyais réellement qu'il était là. Mais bon, ce qui c'est passer hier, reste hier. Oh! Roy est connecter!

Fullmetal dit: Salut Roy! ^^

Mustang dit: Salut Ed, dit-moi t'as donner mon adresse msn à ton frère?

Fullmetal dit: Non pourquoi?

Mustang dit: Je suis en train de parler avec ton grand frère... -.-

Fullmetal dit: XD

Mustang dit: Merde, attention il arrive! (Son écriture me donne la migraine!)

_Blackspear c'est ajouté à la conversation_

Blackspear dit: nabot t viven

Fullmetal dit: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Msn toi?

Mustang dit: Qui sais? Il est connecter depuis deux heures... -.-

Fullmetal dit: ENVY!

Blackspear dit: Ba koi

Fullmetal dit: Je parie que tu n'es pas aller travailler ENCORE?

Blackspear dit: le patro è nul dtf

Fullmetal dit: On dit DE TOUTE FAÇON, arrête de raccourcir les mots!

Mustang dit: Ne me dite pas que c'est ça votre sujet de chicane? .

Blackspear dit: Oui

Fullmetal dit: Oui

Blackspear dit: Greed ariv

_Moneyfull c'est ajouté à la conversation_

Fullmetal dit: Na pas lui! ToT

Moneyfull dit: Ravi de voir que je suis si apprécier

Fullmetal dit: J'ai pas vraiment encore avaler le fait que tu ma presque écraser...

Mustang dit: Je pourrais avoir une expliquation?

Blackspear dit: non

Moneyfull dit: non.

Fullmetal dit: Tu te rappelle de ta première discution avec Envy? C'est ce jour-là... -.-

Mustang dit: Oh, ce jour-là...

_Love_Elysia-chan c'est ajouté à la conversation_

Blackspear dit: cé ki lui

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Hug tout le monde! ^^

Mustang dit: C'est quoi ce pseudo de merde Maes? -.-'

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Ma petite fille va bientôt avoir quatre ans! ToT Je suis fier d'elle!

Mustang dit: Vas te cacher dans un trou alors! U.U'''

Fullmetal dit: Je devine... Maes Hugues, c'est vous?

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Yep! ^o^

Blackspear dit: C ki?

Moneyfull dit: Je sais pas, un autre vieux... Ed, t'aime vraiment les hommes matures toi! XD

Fullmetal dit: DE QUOIIIIII? GREED JE VAIS TE TUER!

Blackspear dit: MDR

Mustang dit: Traduction : Ed, mon cher petit frère, Greed, mon cher ami, si vous voulez vous criez après, faites-le ailleurs qu'ici je vous prit... -.-

Fullmetal dit: XD

Blackspear dit: C po vrè

Mustang dit: Oui ça l'est! XD

Love_Elysia-chan dit: En plus, je ne suis pas au homme, je suis un homme marier et fidèle!

Mustang dit: Dit le mec qui a draguer toute la soirée il y a deux semaines en boite... -.-'

Moneyfull dit: XD Je l'aime bien ce Mustang...

Blackspear dit: greed, on a di po 2 tronpri

Moneyfull dit: Oui oui... (Même plus le droit de s'amuser! )

Mustang dit: Vous sortez ensemble?

Blackspear dit: oui

Moneyfull dit: Oui. ^^ Bien que la phrase: Coucher ensemble tout en étant meilleurs amis, soit meilleure... Envy est trop délicieux au lit~

Fullmetal dit: Mais arrêter de parler de ça vous deux! On c'était mit d'accord! """

Moneyfull dit: Ne jamais parler de nos coucheries à moi et à Envy, en échange tu nous laisse utiliser tes jouets. ^^ En passant, il te reste des condons à la menthe?

Mustang dit: De quoi? oO

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Hein? oO

Fullmetal dit: Vous avez pas quand même utiliser tout le paquet? Je vous l'ai prêté il y a trois jours! oO

Mustang dit: Quoi?

Moneyfull dit: Et Envy est avec moi depuis trois jours... ^^ Fait le calcul.

Fullmetal dit: NAAAAA! O.O

Moneyfull dit: Tu fait vraiment pas ton image du mec le plus pervers du bahut... ^^'

Love_Elysia-chan dit: XD Pas si innocent que ça le Ed~

Blackspear dit: é oui ed a full 2 god, boul geisha, condon, menote, etc. trè pervers le nabot...

Moneyfull dit: En plus d'un grand assortiment de position dans sa tête sur comment prendre son amant ou amante... ^^

Fullmetal dit: MERCI DE RESPECTER MA VIE PRIVÉE LES MECS!

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Mais Ed, ils font juste souligné que tu est parfaitement à l'aise avec la sexuallitée d'aujourd'hui, c'est tout... On dit que faire l'amour au deux jours est bon pour la santé en plus...

Blackspear dit: Mec, z'ète mon nouvel ami

Moneyfull dit: Moi aussi! ^^

Fullmetal dit: J'me sens tout seul là... T.T

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Bah, t'en fait pas, Roy est sans doute aussi pervers que toi... ^^

Fullmetal dit: Hein?

Love_Elysia-chan dit: D'ailleurs, juste comme ça... Roy? T'es mort?

Fullmetal dit: Ça fait un moment qu'il n'écrit plus...

Blackspear dit: Va fèr bouche a bouche ed

Fullmetal dit: Va te faire enculer Envy.

Moneyfull dit: Bonne idée, tu viens Envy? ^^

Blackspear dit: Pervers

Blackspear dit: J'arrive

_Blackspear à quitté la conversation_

Love_Elysia-chan dit: Oh, ma fille arrive de la garderie, salut! ^^

_Love_Elysia-chan à quitté la conversation_

Moneyfull dit: Bon bah, moi je vais me préparer pour Envy... ^^ Ou ais-je mis se ravissant fouet en cuir~?

_Moneyfull à quité la conversation_

Fullmetal dit: ESPÈCE DE PERVERS!

Fullmetal dit: Roy? T'es toujours vivant?

Mustang dit: Comment t'as su que j'étais toujours là?

Fullmetal dit: Il n'est marquer nulle part que tu as quitté la conversation.

Mustang dit: Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais oublier un truc...

Fullmetal dit: Au fait...

Mustang dit: Quoi?

Fullmetal dit: Encore merci pour hier...

Mustang dit: De rien.

Fullmetal dit: Comme la police n'a pas encore débarquer chez nous, je crois que tu n'as rien dit.

Mustang dit: Je te l'ai juré, je ne dirais rien.

Fullmetal dit: Bon enfin...

Mustang dit: C'est vrai ce qu'ils disaient? Tu es pervers?

Fullmetal dit: JE TE VOIS VENIR DE LOIN ROY!

Mustang dit: XD Alors?

Fullmetal dit: ... Ouais... Et alors, y'a pas de mal à ça!

Mustang dit: J'en prend note... ^^

Fullmetal dit: oO

Mustang dit: Je plaisante! XD

Fullmetal dit: ... ^^' Des fois tu fais peur...

Mustang dit: ^^ Bon, j'y vais, on se reparle dans la semaine?

Fullmetal dit: Ouais! ^^ Bye!

Mustang dit: Bye. ^^

_Fullmetal à quitté la conversation_

_Mustang à quitté la conversation_

* * *

><p>Bon, comme je n'ai eu aucune réponse sur le bonus du dernier chapitre, il n'y aura pas de drabble. Ce n'est pas grave, voilà quand même ma prochaine question:<p>

Bonus: Dans l'autre chapitre, Roy tentera quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'est?

N'oubliez pas de préciser ce que vous voulez comme drabble, ni le couple (S'il vous en voulez un!)

Merci quand même de me lire.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	6. 03 Février, 18h12

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

On continu avec... Roy! Enjoy!

POV Roy

Vendredi le 3 Février 2012, 18h12

Ceci à été la pire semaine de toute ma vie... Vraiment... Avec la révélation de Ed, j'ai une foule d'image en tête depuis samedi dernier, en plus du fait que cette semaine j'ai eu plus de 18 conférence et rencontre sur la vente du nouveau produit de la boite, Black diamond. J'ai trouver ce nom en m'inspirant du surnom du frère à Ed... En plus Maes n'arrêtait pas de me faire des sous-entendus pervers, j'ai pas pu parler de la semaine avec Ed, ET TOUTES MES PENSÉES SONT TOUJOURS TOURNÉES VERS LUI! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause... Mmm... On est en Février, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien? Bah, j'ai pas d'idée, je vais me connecter sur msn tient! Peut-être que Ed est là... AHAH! Trouver!

Fullmetal dit: Salut Roy!

Mustang dit: Salut Ed. Tu allume ta cam?

Fullmetal dit: Ouais. T'en a une?

Mustang dit: C'est mon dernier achat de cette semaine, en effet. Voilà, accepte.

Fullmetal dit: Oh! Je te vois! XD

Mustang dit: C'est le but de l'existance de la cam... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as la bouche grande ouverte...

Fullmetal dit: Bah, c'est la première fois que je te vois! Et t'as pas de chemise!

Mustang dit: Ah ouais, je me disais bien aussi qu'il y avait un petit courant d'air dans le coin... x)

Fullmetal dit: Espèce d'idiot, tu vas attraper une pneumonie...

Mustang dit: Je suis résistant... ^^

Fullmetal dit: Et c'est moi le gamin ici? T'es pire qu'Al quand il avait cinq ans!

Mustang dit: Ah? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à cinq ans?

Fullmetal dit: Il à décider tout seul qu'il était capable de nager... Et il c'est jeter dans la partie profonde de la piscine.

Mustang dit: C'est moi ou vous êtes tous maso dans la famille?

Fullmetal dit: Juste moi et Envy... Heu... J'AI RIEN DIT!

Mustang dit: Je prend note, je prend note... x)

Fullmetal dit: Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à jouer au pervers avec moi depuis une semaine?

Mustang dit: Y'a des pervers après toi?

Fullmetal dit: Non, mais on me fait des propositions idiotes. -.-

Mustang dit: Et pourquoi à toi?

Fullmetal dit: Parce que je suis... Comment ils ont dit? Un putain de PD? Et donc, dans leur tête, j'suis un mec facile...

Mustang dit: Je ne pense pas que c'est le cas. Oublie-les, ce sont des idiots. Quoi que, je te comprend... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Toi aussi? oO

Mustang dit: Quand on est directeur d'une compagnie et que malheureusement on a le physique qui va avec, on se fait très souvent harceler... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Je compatie... -'

Mustang dit: Parfois j'ai envie de m'enfuir... -'

Fullmetal dit: -'

Mustang dit: -'

Fullmetal dit: Arrête de faire le même smiley que moi, je te vois sourire...

Mustang dit: X)

Fullmetal dit: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle pour que tu éclate de rire comme ça...

Mustang dit: C'est toi qui me fait rire. ^^

Fullmetal dit: T'es en train de me dire que je suis ridicule? .

Mustang dit: Non non... Tu m'amuse, c'est tout. n.n

Fullmetal dit: Ouais, on va dire...

Mustang dit: C'est la vérité Ed.

Fullmetal dit: Ah et merde, voilà que j'ai faim.

Mustang dit: Maintenant que tu le dis... Je vais me chercher un truc à manger! ^^

Fullmetal dit: Espèce de gamin.

Fullmetal dit: Je suis de retour! ^^ (Même si toi t'es pas là. -.-)

Mustang dit: Hello.

Fullmetal dit: Ça t'a prit cinq minutes de plus que moi trouver quelque chose à manger? oO

Mustang dit: Non pas vraiment... Regarde ce que j'ai trouver! n.n

Fullmetal dit: Une... Banane? oO

Mustang dit: Ouais c'est bon les bananes!

Fullmetal dit: Et c'est toi l'adulte après... ^^'''''''

Mustang dit: Ah, mais j'ai une arme secrète! Regarde!

Fullmetal dit: Mais c'est... Du Nutella! *o*

Mustang dit: Format des fêtes! *ç*

Fullmetal dit: Tu es horrible, y'en a plus chez moi! ToT

Mustang dit: Tu as prit quoi toi?

Fullmetal dit: ... ToT Une pomme...

Mustang dit: Oh, elle est toute petite! Trop kawai...

Fullmetal dit: En fait, t'es une femme déguiser en mec c'est ça?

Mustang dit: Je suis torse-nu, tu vois bien que je suis un mec... -.-

Fullmetal dit: Alors t'es gay! X)

Mustang dit: Hein?

Fullmetal dit: Ben ouais, les gay sont généralement un peu éfféminer na?

Mustang dit: Non pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

Fullmetal dit: Envy à plus de maquillage que ma cousine...

Mustang dit: Lui, c'est un cas à part. U.U

Fullmetal dit: En tout cas, t'as pas nier le fait que tu étais gay! ^^

Mustang dit: Je suis pas gay.

Fullmetal dit: Trop tard! XD

Mustang dit: Je suis bi.

Fullmetal dit: Ah?

Mustang dit: Bon, là j'ai trop faim.

Fullmetal dit: O.O

Mustang dit: Quoi?

Fullmetal dit: ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA!

Mustang dit: Mais je mange!

Fullmetal dit: ARRÊTE DE MANGER COMME ÇA ALORS!

Mustang dit: Na! n.n **{Ndla: En fait, Roy trempe sa banane dans le nutella et après la suçote... Disons... Comme s'il avait autre chose qu'une banane dans la bouche... ^/^}**

Fullmetal dit: Mais arrête!

Mustang dit: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed? T'es tout rouge... ^^

Fullmetal dit: Rien j'ai juste un peu chaud.

Mustang dit: Tu as ou tu es?

Fullmetal dit: Hein?

Mustang dit: Tu AS chaud ou tu ES chaud?

Fullmetal dit: DE QUOIIIIIIIIIII?

Mustang dit: XD Ce n'est qu'une blague...

Fullmetal dit: Ouais...

Mustang dit: Pourtant on m'a dit que tu étais pervers~

Fullmetal dit: CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE UNE BLAGUE AVEC ÇA!

Mustang dit: Bon bon, je m'excuse Ed.

Fullmetal dit: Pfff. N'importe quoi.

Mustang dit: Je suis sincère.

Fullmetal dit: On va dire. Je suis vraiment blesser tu sais. Je déteste qu'on fasse des blagues sur ce que je suis.

Mustang dit: Excuse-moi... Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner? N'importe quoi!

Fullmetal dit: T'es sérieux là?

Mustang dit: Oui pourquoi?

Fullmetal dit: Je te pardonne qu'à une seule condition!

Mustang dit: Quoi?

Fullmetal dit: Arrange-toi pour qu'on se voit et qu'on passe la journée ensemble!

Mustang dit: Hein?

Fullmetal dit: En gros je te propose un rencard imbécile. Je te laisse y réfléchir à plus!

Mustang dit: Ed!

_Fullmetal est déconnecter, tous les messages suivant seront remis à la prochaine connection: Ed!_

* * *

><p>Personne n'a eu la bonne réponse, mais je vais faire ma gentille et donner quand même les drabbles demander.<p>

Pour InkBox : (Un drabble sur Scar)

Il avançait... Le soleil lui tapait la nuque et le vent lui fouettait les joues, mais il avançais. Son unique distraction était ce picotement le long de son bras droit, de manière régulière. Il lui semblait parfois sentir la présence de son frère à ses côtés, qui marchait avec lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, c'était pour ne voir rien d'autre que les paysages, vide de vie. Alors il ravalait sa tristesse et la transformait en colère.

La colère... Puis la soif de vengeance.

Ils allaient tous le payer. Ils allaient tous payer la mort de son frère. La mort de son peuple.

Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil qui l'avait ouvert et soupira intérieurement. Deux soldats tout à fait normal. Pauvre d'eux. Ils ignoraient qu'ils venaient tous juste de laisser passer le futur meurtrier de leurs meilleurs soldats...

Il releva la tête et rajusta ses lunettes fumées. Il était arriver. Il était maintenant à Central. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un Alchimiste d'état entré dans une ruelle sombre.

Deuxième soupir. Ce type ne savait donc pas qu'il ne fallait jamais entrer des les ruelles sombres à la tomber de la nuit? Même si on était un Alchimiste d'état?

Enfin bon, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il posa sa main gauche sur son bras droit. Et s'engagea à son tour dans la ruelle.

Sa vengeance commençait. Et elle ne finirait que lorsque tous les Alchimistes seront mort.

* * *

><p>Bonus: Dans l'autre chapitre, ce sera au tour de Ed de tenter quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous?<p>

N'oubliez pas de préciser ce que vous voulez comme drabble, ni le couple (S'il vous en voulez un!)

Merci de me lire.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	7. 04 Février, 9h49

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4: Je vous avertit, je n'ai pas de cellulaire, alors j'ignore à quoi ressemble les texto!

On continu avec... Oh surprise! Ed! Enjoy!

POV Ed

Samedi le 4 Février 2012, 9h49

OMG! J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai proposer ça! En plus, j'étais sincère... Quoi que, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que Roy fera... Il avait l'air légèrement surprit quand je lui ai dit que je lui proposait un rencard! Mais bon, c'est sa faute aussi... Quelle idée aussi de faire... Ça... Devant la cam d'un ado légèrement sur les hormones et en plus avec un physique pareil... Voilà que je me remet à fantasmer sur lui aaaahh!

Gné? Un texto sur mon cell?

« Roy Mustang : Quand tu te sera finalement changer, tu pourrais descendre m'ouvrir, je commence à être un peu à bout de patience... J'ignorais que tu adorais la musique Rock à ce point! »

Hein? Qu... QUOI?

Fin Pov Ed

Ed ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, il dévala rapidement les marches de l'escalier, faillit se casser la gueule par terre et ouvrit finalement la porte. Sur le perron, se tenait Roy Mustang, un mince sourire ironique aux lèvres. Pendant quelque minute, Ed resta bloquer sur la vue du plus vieux. Les cheveux noirs, les habits simple, mais classe en même temps, son visage ne montrant aucune imperfection, ses yeux noir comme la nuit qui semblait lui scruter l'âme... Le blondinet bégaya :

-Qu... Roy? Mais comm... Comment t'as su où j'habitais?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ed, je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter...

-Arrête tes conneries et répond-moi!

Roy ne répondit pas et lui tendit une feuille. Dessus il était marquer l'historique d'une conversation msn...

« Blackspear dit: fnlemen c toi ou ed ki invit

Mustang dit: C'est Ed qui m'a invité mais c'est moi qui prépare la sortie... Pourquoi cette question?

Blackspear dit: pour rien. en pasan c le 432 rue Central not adres **(L'adresse n'existe pas)**

Mustang dit: Merci pour l'information.

Blackspear dit: 514 ***-**** **(Pas le droit de donner un vrai numéro)**

Mustang dit: ?

Blackspear dit: c son cell

Mustang dit: Ah, merci. »

Ed regardait cette petite feuille et soupira en comprenant que son grand frère l'avait vendu. Roy le regarda de haut en bas et commenta:

-Tu compte sortir dans cette tenue?

-Hein? AH PUTAIN J'SUIS EN CALECON!

Et le petit Ed {Ndla: Ed n'est pas dans le coin? Oufff... ^^'} S'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et aussi pour éteindre sa musique. Il enfila vite-fait un pantalon de moulant noir et une chemise bleu royal par dessus un t-shirt sans manche blanc. Il mit ses baskets vite-fait, pris son portefeuille et repartis en vitesse rejoindre Roy, qui trouva la tenue très sexy. Le plus vieux embarqua l'autre dans sa voiture (Une porsche carrera GT noir) et roula pendant un moment, branchant la radio vers un poste rock n' roll que Ed affectionnait beaucoup.

-Dit-moi, que je sois certain... Aime-tu les arts? Demanda Roy, lorsqu'ils arrêterent à un feu rouge, vingt minutes plus tard.

-Oui, mais pourquoi cette question?

-Tu verras. Je voulais être certain de mon coup, c'est tout. Ton frère n'est pas un être à qui je donne facilement confiance disons...

Ed soupira et sentit un frisson en même temps. Roy était vraiment quelqu'un de respectable. Son physique lui donnait un air vieux, mais pas trop, il savait se montré poli dans ses paroles et ses manières sans pour autant paraitre coincé, il faisait preuve d'énormément de prévenance en lui demandant son avis sur la sortie à venir... Si Ed avait eu deux ans supplémentaire, il se serait jeter sur lui pour aussitôt faire en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble!

Et c'est cette pensées qui jeta un froid dans la tête d'Edward. Il avait 16 ans. Roy en avait 10 de plus. Même si cette sortie aboutissait à quelque chose d'autre qu'une amitié, ils n'auraient pas le droit d'être ensemble.

Roy du voir le mal-à-l'aise d'Ed car il passa sa main sur la joue du blond et dit:

-Si quelque chose ne te conviens pas, dit-le moi Ed.

-Non non... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Enfin...

Roy le regarda, mais Ed ne rajouta rien d'autre. Le plus vieux sourit, caressa encore une fois la joue du plus jeune puis tourna une rue. Ed s'apperçue enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une ville qu'ils connaissaient. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le jeune directeur annonça:

-Nous sommes à Québec. Ce grand bâtiment que tu vois devant toi, c'est le Hall de Méduse. C'est ici que ce déroule cette année le...

-Le mois Multi 13 (*)! J'en ai entendu parler! Cette année il y aura une dizaine de spectacle présentant l'art de nombreux pays! S'écria Ed, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Mais... Comment as-tu su que j'attendais ce moment?

-Envy, qui d'autre m'aurais informé?

Ed eu un autre soupir en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être commencer à songer à déménager, juste pour sauver ce qui lui restait de vie privée...

Roy et Edward passèrent toute la journée à Québec, à participer au festival mois Multi 13, à visité les vieilles bâtisses, ainsi que les remparts de Québec, vieux de plus de 300 ans, pour finalement revenir durant la nuit. Lorsque Roy déposa Ed, celui-ci hésita un moment en ouvrant la porte. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se pencha vers Roy et...

L'embrassa sur la joue. Celui-ci le regarda un moment avant de sourire ironiquement devant la rougeur des joues du blond, et lui rendit son baiser, également sur la joue.

-Dépêche-toi de sortir avant que je ne te viole... En plus, j'ai l'impression que ton frère nous observe...

Ed sentit ses joues s'enflammer et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il lui murmura à l'oreille une petite phrase, joua quelque seconde avec le morceau de chair et s'enfuit dans la maison, où son cher grand frère l'attendait de pied ferme pour un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art.

De son côté, Roy resta quelque seconde surprit de l'audace du blond, puis eu un sourire carnassier. Lorsqu'il se coucha dans son lit se soir-là, la phrase murmuré sensuellement dans son oreille, appuyer par un léger coup de langue avant de se la faire mordiller, tournait encore dans son cerveau...

-La prochaine fois que l'ont se reverra, tu pourras me violer autant de fois que tu le voudras... Je serais plus que consentant.

*O*O*O*

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se connecta sur msn, Ed vit avec surprise un message de la part de Roy. En le lisant, il rougit violement, avant d'avoir un sourire lubrique.

Mustang dit: Si c'est comme ça, j'ai hâte à notre prochaine rencontre. Prend des provisions de capote, nous en aurons besoin~

À suivre~

(*) Le Mois Multi 13 est un festival d'art et de spectacle se déroulant au Québec, dans le Hall de Méduse, situé au 591 rue de Saint-Vaillier Est, Québec. Ce festival dure du 1er Février au 29 Février, aller le voir! (Je ne l'ai jamais vécu personnellement, mais une de mes amies oui, et elle n'as que de beau souvenir.)

* * *

><p>Bonus: Voilà les noms de ceux qui ont gagner le Bonus:<span> LaTiteNordique<span> et Haruna-fanfics

Et voilà les Drabbles en cadeau. Enjoy! ^o^

Je rajoute finalement les drabbles des personnes qui n'ont pas eu raison. J'aime bien faire plaisir au gens, alors bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Drarry (Pour Haruna-fanfics, j'ai vu que tu aimais bien les Drarrys, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là... (Et j'espère ne pas me tromper...)<p>

Quarante-cinq secondes... C'est ce qui lui restait de temps à vivre...

Quarante secondes... _Il_ se mariait... Le laissait seul...

Trente-cinq secondes... Il releva la tête. Observant au loin les mots, les gestes, qui lui arrachait le coeur.

Trente secondes... Pourquoi avait-_il_ choisis elle?

Vingt-cinq secondes... Il c'était juré de ne pas tout gâcher... De ne pas intervenir...

Vingt secondes... _Il_ tourna la tête vers lui. Il fut surprit. Il croyait être invisible.

Quinze secondes... Une seconde... Cette lueur dans sa prunelle... Une invitation? Un défi? "Tu n'oseras pas..."

Dix secondes... Il prit sa décision. S'avança. Bouscula violement tous ceux qui se tenait sur sa route. **Non.**

Sept secondes... **Pas cette fois...**

Cinq secondes... **Cette fois-ci...**

Deux secondes... Le marier fut brusquement tiré par en arrière, alors qu'il allait embrasser sa future épouse.

Zéro. «Cette fois-ci Potter, ni toi ni moi ne fuiront. Tu es à moi!»

Un bruit de transplanage, et ce fut fini. Rester toute seule, la plus jeune des Weasleys tomba à genou. Elle savait pourtant... Son futur époux était sortit autrefois avec Lui... Mais on lui avait dit qu'il l'avait oublié...

Dans une chambre d'un hôtel, deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, avec passion... Sans retenu...

«Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais...

-Hors de question qu'un autre que moi te touche _Potter..._

-Même chose pour toi _Malfoy..._»

* * *

><p>RoyRiza (Pour LaTiteNordique, j'espère que ça te plaira, je ne suis pas très bonne pour le Roy x Riza...)

Elle attendrait. Peu importe combien de temps, mais elle attendrait. Elle rechargea son sniper, regarda du coin de l'oeil les ennemis, puis visa et tira. Un flot de sang jaillit, et la silhouette s'écroula, sans un mot. Aucun d'eux ne disait rien. Riza aurait préférer qu'ils fassent du bruit. Ainsi, elle n'entendrait pas le silence autour d'elle... Ce silence...Qui lui rappelait constamment que son colonel n'était pas à ses côtés...

Mais soudainement, une explosion. Un sursaut, elle tourna la tête et le vit. Certe, la moitiée de son visage était caché par un cache-oeil, mais Riza connaissait mieux que personne le visage de son colonel. Avec ses habit, ses gants, il visait, claquait des doigts et aussitôt, les ennemis étaient mit en déroute. Elle ne l'avait jamais avouer à voix haute, mais elle était toujours impressionné de le voir ainsi. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraitre, le colonel aimait profondément l'alchimie. Elle se mit au garde-à-vous, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire lui fut retourné.

Quelque ordre et voilà. Elle et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble. Même s'il faudrait attendre quelque heure pour un autre sens...

Elle prit son fusil, et visa. Tira. Roy Mustang était de retour... Tout ne pouvait que mieux aller. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Et dieu savait combien elle en était heureuse.

* * *

><p>Kimblee (Pour InkBox, j'espère que tu aimeras...)<p>

Il n'avait pas mentit quand il disait qu'il aimait le son de ceux qui mourrait... Mais uniquement de sa manière.

Cet Ishbalien était si stupide... Se mettre entre lui et sa proie... Il avait du cran pourtant.

Il allait s'amuser un peu avec avant de mettre fin à ses souffrances...

Et hop, un bras d'éclaté. Décidément, il était bien gentil, normalement cela faisait plus mal que ça...

Tien, pourquoi pas une belle petite cicatrice en plein milieu du front? Après tout, on marquait bien d'un signe le bétail qui nous appartenait non?

Et l'autre qui n'avait pas pousser un cri de souffrance... Décidément, il l'adorait.

Et s'il le laissait vivant? Cette lueur de folie qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, qui ressemblait à la sienne...

Ce serait amusant de voir ce que ça donnera.

Allez, on le laisse vivant celui-là... Mais les autres mourront!

_Si seulement il savait l'erreur qu'il avait commit ce jour-là... Jamais on ne laisse vivant une proie, même si elle nous amuse. _

* * *

><p>Pour Hikaru (Désoler, je ne connais pas Hetalia... Je vais faire un Royed, puisque tu semble bien aimé ça... J'espère que ça te plaira!)<p>

Non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là?

Toujours en train de lui faire la morale...

Toujours en train de se moquer de sa petite taille...

Toujours ce regard moqueur, à chaque fois qu'il parlait...

Ce foutu colonel commençait à l'énerver solide!

Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il soit ainsi avec lui?

Pourquoi hein? Il se prenait pour son père ou quoi?

Il en avait déjà un, et c'était suffisant!

«Tu veux vraiment savoir Ed?

-Puisque je vous le demande bâtard, répondez-moi!»

Et une paire de lèvre s'emparèrent des siennes... Ah... D'accord... Maintenant il comprenait.

«Espèce d'imbécile, vous auriez pas pu le dire depuis le début?

-On peut s'arranger si tu veux Ed...»

Parfait. Il avait besoin de causer là.

_Quoi que, cette nuit-là, il n'eut presque aucune parole d'échanger..._

* * *

><p>Prochain Bonus: Au prochain chapitre, Roy vas faire la rencontre d'une nouvelle personne, qu'il n'as pas encore connu. (Sur msn) Qui est-ce? N'oubliez pas de préciser ce que vous voulez pour votre drabble si vous avez raison! ^^<p>

Merci de me lire, et pardon du chapitre, qui est plutôt court. Je me rattraperait au prochain chapitre!

Kissou

RedChi-san


	8. 08 Février, 16h13

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : Attention à tous et à toute, _**JE VOUS ANNONCE QU'IL Y AURA UN LEMON DANS CETTE FIC FINALEMENT!**_ (Remercier ma chère amie fan de Slash, Moly... ^^)

Note 6 : Je suis en feu je crois, j'ai une foule d'idée pour les prochains chapitres... ^^ J'espère que vous allez rester jusqu'à la fin!

On continu avec... Oh surprise! Oh joie! Royounet, suivit de Winy et pour finir, Envy! ^^ Enjoy!

POV Roy

Mercredi le 8 Février 2012, 16h13

Je vais mourir... Je vous le jure, c'est officiel, je vais mourir. Mourir de quoi me demandez-vous? Je vais vous dire, que vous puissiez faire en sorte que cela ne vous arrive jamais! JE VAIS MOURIR DE FRUSTRATION VOILÀ! Ça ne fait que le quatrième jour depuis notre sortie, et je suis toujours autant... Enfin... Disons que je béni tous les jours les inventeurs des manteau long et ample... Mais pourquoi un gamin pareil me fait autant d'effet? Et le comble du comble... C'EST QUE CE FOUTU GAMIN, J'AI APPAREMMENT PAS LE DROIT D'Y TOUCHER VU QU'IL EST MINEUR! Parfois je maudit la loi morale... Ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas connecter tiens... Peut-être que Ed est là, que je partage ma frustration avec lui... Et merde, il est pas là. Hein? C'est qui elle?

Lovechan dit: Bonjour inconnu! ^^

Mustang dit: Qui es-tu?

Lovechan dit: Oh, je connais ce nom de famille... Vous êtes Roy Mustang! *o*

Mustang dit: Et vous une de mes fan qui on réussi à avoir mon msn je suppose?

Lovechan dit: Non, bien que c'est plus ou moins le cas, je préfère me présenter en étant la cousine de votre futur petit-ami!

Mustang dit: Mon futur quoi?

Lovechan dit: Vous allez bien sortir avec Ed na?

Mustang dit: ... Vous êtes qui?

Lovechan dit: Je m'appelle Winry! ^^ Ma mère et vous travaillent ensemble.

Mustang dit: Ta mère... Ce ne serait pas par hasard Riza?

Lovechan dit: Bingo! ^^

Mustang dit: Pourtant vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille...

Lovechan dit: Et on ne partage pas le même sang non plus! :P

Mustang dit: Adoption?

Lovechan dit: Plus ou moins... Pour faire simple, maman n'a pas pu me porter et m'a fait porter par une autre femme, mais en échange de ma garde, la femme à demander à ce que je porte son nom. Voily voilou. (Oh, en passant, je vous interdit de me vouvoyer!)

Mustang dit: Je me disais aussi... Ta mère est stérile. (Même chose pour toi alors.)

Lovechan dit: Alors, c'est quand que tu vas venir faire de Ed ton petit ami? Dans tous les sens du terme?

Mustang dit: Tu n'es pas censé me menacer du genre: Si je le touche, tu me tue?

Lovechan dit: Il n'arrête de parler de toi, en plus hier il a fait une crise de manque, c'est si tu le touche pas que je te tue. Enfin... Je piétinerais plutôt les miettes, après que Al et Envy seront passer... ^^

Mustang dit: C'est moi ou vous êtes tous en train de me dire le même refrain? Envy m'a balancer la même chose (Enfin je crois, j'y comprend rien à son écriture)

Lovechan dit: C'est parce qu'on adore Ed! ^^ (Et l'écriture de Envy est très bien, je vois pas de quoi tu te plaint.)

Mustang dit: Tu comprend ce qu'il écrit? oO

Lovechan dit: Bah ouais, c'est moi qui lui à montré le langage SMS... XD

Mustang dit: Je vais tous vous tuer...

Lovechan dit: En passant, bravo avec le truc de la banane et du nutella... D'après Envy, il a du se soulager après... ^^

Mustang dit: Il n'a aucune vie privée avec vous c'est ça?

Lovechan dit: Aucune! ^^

Mustang dit: Alors nous ne somme pas fait pour nous entendre.

Lovechan dit: Hein? Mais grâce à ça tu peux apprendre des tas de truc sur Ed! Par exemple, tu savais qu'il adorait la couleur rouge? Ça l'excite...

Mustang dit: Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça, je veux apprendre à le connaitre de moi-même. S'il veux m'avouer quelque chose sur lui, il le fera de lui-même, je ne le forcerais pas.

Lovechan dit: Mais...

Mustang dit: Désoler, mais c'est comme ça.

_Mustang à quitté la conversation. _

POV Winry

Ce type est parfais pour Ed! Décidément, Envy avait raison! Alors que je lui proposais quelque chose d'alléchant, il a refuser par respect pour Ed. C'est décidé, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là!

Blackspear dit: é alor il è good ou no

Lovechan dit: Il est parfait.

Blackspear dit: yé ten ke ed aye 1 ti ami sa urge

Lovechan dit: En plus, si on joue bien sur les détails, on va pouvoir éloigné Ed de notre ami commun.

Blackspear dit: aprè y restra al

Lovechan dit: Ça commence à s'arranger pour lui, je crois qu'il y a une bonne école dans le coin, si Al y est accepter, il faudra qu'il déménage chez moi et Riza. Loin de notre ami commun.

Blackspear dit: tu cach tjr les preuv

Lovechan dit: Ils sont bien cacher, continu de ton côté, j'ai bientôt fini moi.

Blackspear dit: sa sera pré pour kan

Lovechan dit: Si tout ce passe comme prévue, dans trois ou quatre semaines tout sera fini. T'es toujours partant?

Blackspear dit: yep toi t good?

Lovechan dit: J'ai un peu peur, mais on fait ça pour Al et Ed...

Blackspear dit: ed è arivé é l'aut è en rogne jy vè chow

Lovechan dit: Bye!

_Blackspear à quitté la conversation. _

J'ai peur... J'ai horriblement peur... Et si Il s'en rendait compte? Bon en tout cas, faut que j'appelle Scar, pour être certaine de la démarche.

**... Oui allo?**

_Salut Lust, c'est Winry, désoler de déranger... Ton mari est dans le coin?_

**Il est en train de sortir de la douche, je te le passe.**

_Merci Lust. _

**... Gamine?**

_Je suis pas si jeune que ça franchement!_

**J'men fou, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir cette fois?**

_J'ai presque toute les preuves, il ne manque plus que le témoignage de Ed... Et là, je sèche. _

**Normalement, toi et Envy vous ne pouvez pas porter plainte puisque cela ne vous concerne pas directement. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il n'y a que Ed ou Al qui puisse faire réellement bouger les choses.**

_J'ai tout ce qu'il me du côté d'Al, mais c'est pas suffisant. Ed sais ce qui c'est passer ce jour-là, il était présent, mais il refuse d'en parler à quiconque._

**Pour ça, je ne peux pas vraiment aider. Tu es certaine qu'il n'en à parler à personne?**

_Totalement certaine, bien que comme je ne le suis pas 24h/24..._

**Alors peut-être qu'il en a parler à un ami de confiance...**

_Il ne fait confiance à person... Oh mais si, il fait confiance à quelqu'un!_

**Qui?**

_Roy Mustang!_

**Le directeur de l'entreprise DarkAlchemist?**

_Oui, je te laisse je te rappel plus tard bye!_

**Mais... Ça ne se fait pas de raccrocher au nez idiote!**

POV Envy

Ça y est, d'ici quelque semaine tout sera réglé... J'ai réussi à calmer père pour un moment, et lui ai donner de l'alcool, mais ça ne durera pas. Je me penche et serre Al contre moi. Le pauvre, il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à Ed, mais père l'a quand même confondu. Celui-ci pleure un vrai torrent de larme, il est sérieusement tromatisé le pauvre...

Al : Je veux partir d'ici... J'en peux plus Envy...

Envy : T'inquiète, tout sera bientôt fini p'ti frère. Bon aller, vas dormir un peu.

Al : Mais ma chambre est juste à côté de celui de...!

Envy : Vas dans la mienne baka.

Al : ... Merci.

Et le petit frérôt par se coucher dans ma chambre. Quoi que... Comme je dors dans le grenier, c'est plus une grande salle que j'ai aménager en une sorte de mini-appartement. Il n'y a que Greed, Winry, Al et Ed qui peuvent y monté. Père, j'le frappe à chaque fois qu'il fait mine d'y aller. Tien le téléphone sonne!

_Yep allo?_

**Envy, c'est moi! Faut que tu vérifie un truc absolument!**

_Quoi?_

**Essait de retrouver tous les historiques des conversations qu'Ed à eu avec Roy!**

_Tu crois qu'Ed à laisser échapper un truc?_

**Certaine! Ed fait tellement confiance à Roy qu'il aurait même pu laisser échapper un simple sous-entendu! Vérifie tout!**

_Compris, je te recontacte si j'ai des nouvelles._

**Dépêche-toi!**

_Ouais, bye._

**Bye!**

Je me demande quel mouche l'a piqué... Quoi que, on pourrait tiré quelque chose de ça... Je ferais ça demain, pendant qu'Ed sera à l'école. J'espère que tu as eu une bonne idée Winry, parce que si Ed s'aperçoit que j'ai fouiller dans son ordi, il va me tuer, littéralement! (Et en plus, il va m'interdire l'accès à ses jouets!)

À suivre

* * *

><p>Bonus : la personne qui a eu la bonne réponse est... KuruttaYume!<p>

Malheureusement, elle (Ou il) n'a pas préciser quel drabble elle (Ou il) voulait... Désoler KuruttaYume!

Comme compensation, je vais faire celui de InkBox! ^o^

Ed versus la bouteille de lait! (Attention, risque de fou rire garantie! ^^ et je rajoute un sous-entendu de Yaoi... A vous de découvrir avec qui! XD)

Ed marchait tranquillement dans un couloir quelconque, quand soudainement, il entendit un son terrifiant, horrible, complètement cauchemardesque... Celui des pas qui le suis. Des pas menaçants, inquiétant... Il tourna la tête lentement vers l'arrière, préparant son alchimie quand il se figea d'horreur!

Sauve qui peux!

Une ÉNORME bouteille de lait sur deux pattes le suivait! Du lait!

«AAAAHHHHHHH MAMAN!»

Le petit {Ed: DE QUOI? Red: Ed, ta gueule, t'es en train de courir. Ed: A oui, c'est vrai.} Alchimiste d'état se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, la bouteille de lait le poursuivant. Il qu'il tourna un coin et rentra en plein dans un mur. La bouteille de lait l'avait coincé! Elle s'avança, le liquide blanc menaçant de se faire avaler par le pauvre petit alchimiste et celui^-ci hurla:

«AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!»

Et se réveilla en même temps, couvert de sueur et les membres tremblant. Hors de question de s'endormir! Il se leva, enfila un chandail et un pantalon et partit se faire consoler par... Armstrong! (MDR, juste pour le fun, vous en faites pas, c'est pas vrai...) Ok, on rectifie... Par... Par... Heu... J'ai pas d'idée... Bon, comme j'ai déjà fait un Royed, on vas dire qu'il va se faire consoler par Envy! ^^ (En quelque sorte, j'vois pas vraiment Envy donner un câlin réconforteur à Ed... Bah, peut-être avec énormément d'imagination... XD)

* * *

><p>Prochain Bonus: Quelque chose d'incroyable vas arriver pour Ed et Roy... C'est quoi d'après vous? (Ce n'est pas le lemon)<p>

Merci de me lire et merci de me laisser des Reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. ^^

Kissou

RedChi-san


	9. 10 février, 20h32

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : Attention à tous et à toute, _**JE VOUS ANNONCE QU'IL Y AURA UN LEMON DANS CETTE FIC FINALEMENT!**_ (Remercier ma chère amie fan de Slash, Moly... ^^)

On continu avec... Suspense... Pinako! Non je blague, elle a même pas rapport... XD Avec Ed.

POV Ed

Vendredi le 10 Février 2012, 20h32

Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste! JE DÉTESTE ROY MUSTANG! IL ME L'AVAIT PROMIT! Ah tien, il est connecter, je vais lui faire sa fête lui!

Mustang dit: Bonjour Ed.

Fullmetal dit: JE VAIS TE TUER!

Mustang dit: Hein?

Fullmetal dit: TU M'AVAIS PROMIT DE RIEN DIRE, ET POURTANT HIER SOIR LA POLICE À DÉBARQUER CHEZ NOUS! UNE CHANCE QUE MON PÈRE N'ÉTAIT PAS LÀ, ILS L'AURAIENT EMMENER!

Mustang dit: Mais de quoi tu parle?

Fullmetal dit: Je te parle du fait que la police à débarquer chez nous hier soir, prétextant qu'une personne anonyme avait accuser mon père de violence envers ses enfants et qu'il est également soupsonné du meurtre de ma mère! Il n'y a que moi qui sais ce qui c'est passer cette nuit-là, ET IL N'Y A QU'À TOI QUE J'EN AI PARLER! JE TE DÉTESTE, TU M'AVAIS PROMIT DE RIEN DIRE!

Mustang dit: Je n'ai rien dit je te le jure! J'ai garder ton secret et j'ai effacer l'historique de notre conversation ce soir-là!

Fullmetal dit: Je ne te crois pas. Je te déteste. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ni te parler, Roy Mustang!

Mustang dit: Ed!

_Fullmetal à quitter la conversation, tous les messages suivant seront remis lors de sa prochaine connection : Ed!_

POV Roy

Il à quitter la conversation... Il a dit qu'il me détestait... Mais je ne comprend pas, je n'ai rien dit, rien fait! J'ai respecter la volonté d'Edward et pourtant, quelqu'un l'a su puisque la police à débarquer chez lui... J'y connais rien en juridique, mais je sais qu'après ce que les policiers ont déclarer, Ed, Envy et Al vont être placer ailleurs que chez eux. Et Envy qui n'a aucun appart pour recevoir ses frères... Attendez une minute...Non c'est pas vrai, Envy n'a pas fait ça quand même?

Je prend vite-fait mon téléphone et compose rapidement le numéro d'Envy, que je connais par coeur. Sa sonne... Il répond!

**Ouais, salut, c'est qui?**

_Envy! Ne me dit pas que tu as fouiller dans l'ordinateur de ton frère pour retrouver notre conversation sur son père!_

**Putain, t'as deviner! T'es devin ou quoi?**

_Non, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes dans la merde. T'as aucun endroit pour recevoir tes frères si jamais la police vous mets à la porte! Et si tu n'as pas d'appart, c'est bonjours les familles d'accueils et séparément!_

**T'inquiète j'ai tout prévu! Je vais loger chez Scar et Lust, Al chez Winry et Ed vas chez toi. Tu dois être content de moi!**

_Non pas vraiment. Pourquoi Ed viendrait chez moi?_

**Parce que vous êtes amoureux ducon!**

_Non on ne l'est pas. Ed me déteste, Envy. Il est sur et certain que c'est moi qui a tout dit, et il ne veux pas m'écouter._

**Ah? Bah oups, j'ai oublier que le fullmetal nabot était très rancunier... Bah, c'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à le séduire une fois qu'il sera chez toi, et hop, vous copulez gentiment pendant que je mets ce fils de pute qui nous sert de père en prison!**

_Franchement, ton plan est nul. T'as peut-être dix-huit ans, mais tu n'as aucune expérience juridique._

**Avec le nombre de fois que je me suis rendu au tribunal, plus l'appuie solide d'alliés fiables, je suis certain de gagner! Bon, t'aura ton Ed pour toi dans trois heures tout au plus! Au fait, finalement, il ressemble à quoi ton tatouage?**

_ Hein?_

**Bah ouais, j'ai lut certaine de vos conversation (En passant, t'es nul, t'as fait aucune soirée masturbation en ligne avec Ed) Et j'ai vu que t'avais un tatouage. Alors? Il est comment?**

_C'est juste un petit tatouage de rien du tout. ET COMMENT ÇA UNE SOIRÉE MASTURBATION AVEC ED?_

**Bon bon bon, j'ai compris, t'es vraiment coincer du cul! T'inquiète, Ed vas te décoincer! Bon j'y vais salut!**

_ESPÈCE DE SALOP RACCROCHE PAS!_

Bah il a raccrocher... Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Je le déteste... Plus manipulateur que lui ça n'existe pas! {Ndla: Ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois Royounet? ^^}

POV Envy

J'ai raccrocher avant de laisser l'autre me gueuler dessus à tout vas. Je croyais avoir été super discret mais on dirait que ces connard de policier ne m'ont pas écouter! Quelle idée d'apparaître quand Ed est là! Et je leur ai dit que père ne revenait qu'à minuit! Mais là, ils y sont aller en plein jour! Ils sont cons! Rah putain, j'dois tous faire moi-même ou quoi?

Fin POV Envy.

Envy fini de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre chez Lust et Scar et alla dehors prendre sa moto pour déménager son plus jeune frère, Al.

Après l'avoir déménager, il alla ensuite dans le seul endroit où son idiot de nabot de petit frère irais après avoir été déçus par quelqu'un qu'il aimait... Le toit du cégep.

Pov Envy {Pourquoi je l'ai fermer si je l'ouvre à nouveau? Mystère...}

... Gagner! Il est là-haut! Ahah, inutile de te cacher nabot, je t'ai vu! Oh là, c'est quoi ça? Heu... T'es trop près du bord nabot! OUAAAHH PUTAIN MAIS SAUTE PAS! MERDE JE VAIS PAS Y ARRIVER! Oh et puis tant pis pour la moto, ça ce répare! Grâce à la moto je m'élança vers mon petit frère et lorsque je fus juste en dessous de lui, je me laissa tomber et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre moi. Nous nous écrasâmes par terre quand même mais ni lui ni moi ne fûmes gravement blesser. Une chance que j'avais décider de porter ma veste de protection aujourd'hui, sinon je serais mort! Et Ed aussi!

On est encore tous les deux allonger par terre, lui dans mes bras et moi avec un sacré mal de tête. Il tremblote sérieux le petit frère! Mais bon sang... C'est pas vrai... Ne me dites pas qu'il...

-Nabot, je te préviens, si t'es en train de chialer je te largue!

-Mais...

Oh putain, il pleure vraiment? Pas quelque larme pour jouer la comédie ou pour draguer! Un vrai torrent de larme! Mais je suis peut-être son grand-frère, mais ça veux pas dire que je sais quoi faire quand notre petit frère (Qui, juste comme ça, n'a jamais pleurer depuis la mort de maman...) décide de faire la madeleine sur nous juste après avoir tenter de se suicider!

Mais... Oh merde... Ne me dites pas que...

-Nabot, ne me dit pas que tu pleure pour l'autre vioque?

-De qui... Tu parle?

-D'après toi?

-... Père?

-Na, l'autre vioque! Ton futur petit-ami!

Oh merde, j'aurais pas du dire ça...

-Roy...

Et ça y est, il hurle en pleurant. Moi et ma grande bouche, des fois je devrais la fermer! Non mais quand même, ya un blondinet qui pleure dans mes bras, c'est mon p'tit frère, d'après vous c'est qui qui vas devoir le consoler? Non pas Royounet, MOI!

Putain, je devrais rester coucher parfois...

-T'inquiète Nabot... Il t'adore toujours ton vieux.

-Na... Il a dit... Pour père et... Mère... Ce soir-là... Il m'a promit qu'il ne dirait rien... Mais il l'a dit...

Bon... Je sens que je vais me faire tuer mais bon...

Attention tout le monde, POUR UNE SEULE ET UNIQUE FOIS DANS MA VIE, JE VAIS ÊTRE RESPONSABLE ET AVOUER LA VÉRITÉ À MON CHER PETIT FRÈRE, EDWARD!

-C'est pas Roy qui à avouer... C'est... Moi.

-... Hein?

-J'ai été fouiller dans ton historique car Winry à eu l'intuition que tu l'aurais dit et comme tu n'efface jamais ton historique...

-... Roy n'a...

-Rien dit, il a tenu sa promesse. Bon maintenant avant que tu me tue, je veux te dire que je me suis arranger pour que tu n'aille pas à témoigner, tu n'auras qu'à rester chez Roy et à le décoincé... T'es au courant qu'il m'a presque hurler dessus de gène juste parce que je lui ai fait remarquer que vous n'aviez pas fait de soirée masturbation... Va falloir que tu mettes les bouchées doubles pour l'avoir dans ton lit...

-... Envy...

Oulà, sa voix n'est pas rassurante du tout!

-Quoi..?

-Tu es au courant que je vais te tuer?

-Oui...

-Et que je ne vais pas empêcher Roy d'en faire de même...?

-... Oui.

-Pourtant... Je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite.

-Ah...?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu m'as empêcher de me tuer et tu m'as dit la vérité...

-Ah... Merc/

-Je ne vais donc te tuer qu'après que tu ais mit notre cher paternel en prison.

Ed se lève, moi aussi, c'est fou ce qu'il peut être menaçant alors qu'il est plus petit que moi...

-Bon, je te laisse... J'y vais à pied, puisque apparemment ta moto est hors service...

-OH PUTAIN MA MOTO! ToT

-Tant pis pour toi.

Ed commence à s'éloigné... Je n'en peut plus, faut que je lui demande!

-Nabot! Tu me diras c'est quoi son tatouage? À ton Roy?

-... J'aurais quoi en échange?

-...

Bon... Ça sera horrible à dire... Mais je sais que c'est ça qu'il veux...

-Quand j'aurais une autre moto... Je te la laisserais... Pour deux semaines.

-Trois.

-Deux et demi!

-Deux semaine et cinq jours et je te fais cadeau des détails.

-Ça marche!

On se serre la main, je vais récupéré ma bécane pendant que l'autre va séduire son vieux... Quoi que, j'suis pas mieux, Greed à 24 ans alors que j'en ai 18...

Mmm... Et si j'allais le voir? Je me demande s'il a toujours ses intéressants jouets~

Putain mais c'est qu'il fait noir! Je regarde ma montre...

Oups, il est 1h du mat'! XD J'en connais un qui va être réveiller en fanfare!

À suivre

* * *

><p>Bon... Je sais... Ce chapitre est merdique... Mais je voulais que Ed et Envy se rapproche un peu mouaaa! ToT<p>

Bon pour le bonus... La personne qui avait raison est... Mizumi1593!

Pour ton drabble... Y'a un léger problème... J'connais pas Miles... -.-' Ou alors je l'ai oublier... Dsl... Je vais chercher pour te faire un drabble dans le prochain chapitre, promit!

Prochain Bonus: Envy et Roy vont chacun avoir une révélation du tonnerre! Qu'est-ce que c'est? (Pour le premier ça concerne Greed, l'autre ça concerne lui-même et Ed...)

Merci de me lire et merci de me laisser des Reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. ^^

Kissou

RedChi-san


	10. 11 Février, 1h32

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed!

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : Attention à tous et à toute, _**JE VOUS ANNONCE QU'IL Y AURA UN LEMON DANS CETTE FIC FINALEMENT!**_ (Remercier ma chère amie fan de Slash, Moly... ^^)

Note 6 : ... MILLE EXCUSE POUR MON RETARD, J'AI EU L'AFFREUSE MALADIE DE LA PAGE BLANCHE! Mais c'est fini, on repart! Let's gooooo!

On continu avec... Heu... Attendez là, j'ai un trou de mémoire... Heu... Heu... Heu... VOLDEMORT!

Hein quoi? On n'est pas dans Harry Potter?

... Bah oups!

Ok, on arrête les conneries, on continu avec Royounet~

Samedi le 11 Février 2012, 1h32 (Du matin)

POV Roy

Il me déteste... Ed me déteste... Je fais quoi? Bah ouais, je vais pas le laisser filer ce maudit gamin! Ce petit merdeux qui m'a chauffer pendant presque tous un après-midi, il m'a laisser sur ma fin pendant presque cinq jours... J'ai même eu une érection en pleine réunion parce que je pensais à lui!

Ce n'est pas moi qui est révélé à la police ses aveux... Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens! Mais là... Ah, un texto... Hein? Mais? De... QUUOOOIIII?

«Edward Elric: Roy, Envy m'a tout dit, je suis désoler, tu peux me dire ton adresse? Fait froid...»

Mais mais mais... PUTAIN IL EST DEHORS? MAIS IL Y A UNE ÉNORME TEMPÊTE DE NEIGE QUI EST PRÉVU POUR DANS QUELQUE MINUTE! EN PLUS IL FAIT -14°C! IL VA MOURIR GELER!

«Roy Mustang: Dit moi immédiatement où tu es, je viens te chercher.»

Vite, vite, vite, répond! Pendant ce temps, je me change vite fait, embarque en même temps une couverture polarde (Ben oui, j'en ai une, et alors?) et enfile mon manteau tout en gardant un oeil sur mon cell. Ed me répond finalement quand j'embarque dans ma voiture:

«Edward Elric: Je suis près d'un boisé... Mais je sais plus dans quelle ville... Fait trop froid...»

«Roy Mustang: Essai de trouver le nom de la rue la plus proche de toi, puis le numéro de porte de la maison également proche, envois-là moi puis attend moi.»

J'attendis avec impatience presque sept minutes avant de recevoir une réponse. Et la tempête qui commençait...

«Edward Elric: 939 Roseline.» {Ndla: Cette adresse existe, c'est mon ancienne maison avant que je déménage. ^^}

J'inscrivis vite-fait l'adresse sur mon GPS que j'avais fais installer hier par simple caprice et démarra. J'avais presque 150 kilomètre à parcourir, merde! Mon téléphone sonna soudainement et oubliant la loi qui interdisait le port de cellulaire au volant, je décrocha. {**Roy**, _Ed_}

**Oui, c'est toi Ed?**

_Ouais... Désoler je... Je savais pas..._

**Pour la police? C'est rien. Je suis assez loin, ça risque de prendre du temps avant que j'arrive... Je m'excuse.**

_C'est pas grave... Il y a un tempo [1] sur le stationnement, je me suis réfugier là._

**Et merde, j'ai griller un feu rouge, une chance qu'il n'y a pas de police dans le coin!**

_Tu vas te faire prendre Roy... Pourquoi tu roule comme ça?_

**T'es complètement idiot ou quoi? Tu es quasi en danger de mort, il fait -14°C [2], ya une tempête de neige qui commence et tu n'as comme protection qu'un simple tempo!**

_Tu... T'inquiète pour moi?_

**Évidement! Je suis arriver sur l'autoroute, y'a presque personne sur la route. Encore dix minutes et je suis là Ed.**

_Roy..._

**Quoi?**

_Mon bras... Droit... Il me fait mal..._

**Merde. J'avais oublier que tu avais un bras en métal!**

_Ça va aller..._

**Quand j'arriverai, je veux que tu saute dans la voiture aussitôt. Pas de «Tu vas me détester, je mérite ce qui m'arrive.» Compris?**

_Oui..._

**Ed? T'es toujours là?**

_Oui... Le vent c'est lever... Il fait... Froid..._

**Tu porte quoi comme manteau?**

_Une simple veste... J'avais pas prévu d'être rester autant dehors..._

**MAIS POURQUOI TU ES SORTIT EN VESTE? ON EST EN HIVER, IL Y A DE LA NEIGE PARTOUT, C'EST DANGEREUX! TU POURRAIS ATTRAPER UNE PNEUMONIE!**

_J'avais en tête... De mourir._

**Qu... Quoi?**

_Je voulais mourir._

**Pourquoi Ed?**

_Parce que tu étais la première personne qui me respectait entièrement... À qui j'accordais ma confiance... Et j'ai cru... Que tu m'avais trahit. J'en avait marre d'être déçu de tous le monde. Alors j'ai voulu... Abrégé._

**Ed... Il y a des tas de gens qui t'aime et te respecte.**

_Qui alors? Si tu mentionne mes frères, sache que Al à toujours peur quand je suis là parce qu'il sait que père va nous frapper tous les deux. Quand à Envy, je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intimité avec lui. Jamais._

**Ed... Je suis certain que Alphonse à peur... Mais pas pour lui... Pour toi. Quand à Envy... C'est difficile de le cerné, mais je sais qu'il t'aime énormément. Tu sais que c'est principalement pour toi et Al qu'il fait tout ça?**

_Tout ça quoi?_

**Il veux mettre votre père en prison Ed. Pour que toi et Al ayez une vie normale et heureuse.**

_Il te l'as dit?_

**Pas comme ça, mais en gros oui.**

_C'est bien Envy ça... ATCHA!_

**Ça vas?**

_Il fait froid... Désoler Roy. À cet heure-là, tu devrais dormir et à cause de moi tu es dehors en pleine tempête à me chercher..._

**Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien.**

_Alors pourquoi tu fais ça?_

**... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit au téléphone Ed.**

_Dit-le moi!_

**...** **Ed... **

_Quoi?_

**Je/**

_Roy?_

**/**

_Roy!_

POV Ed

Il fait si froid... Mon cellulaire à complètement refroidit, il est geler et sans doute briser. Merde... Mon bras droit aussi est complètement geler... Je suis assit en petit bonhomme dans un coin du tempo. Je ne peux pas aller demander de l'aide au gens qui vivent ici, ils ne sont pas présent. Je suis pas stupide, j'ai sonné, mais ils ne sont pas là. Et comme nous sommes la nuit, personne ne seras là avant demain matin... Et je n'ai plus le courage de sortir... Il fait... Froid...

Qu'est-ce que... Ce bruit... Une... Voiture...

... Roy? Je lève la tête. Des phares balayent le stationnement et j'entends un arrêt brusque. Roy!

Je me lève difficilement, la main crisper sur mon cellulaire, et sort du tempo. J'ai si froid, le vent me fouette les joues. Ça fait mal... J'entends des pas maintenant... Je me laisse tomber et je suis rattraper par une paire de bras. Des bras! Quelqu'un! Roy!

-Roy... Roy... Roy...

-Doucement... Tu es complètement geler... Aller viens, je te ramène chez moi.

-Roy... Fait froid...

Je me sens soulever de terre, puis être serrer contre un corps chaud. Si chaud... C'est si bon... Je me sens si... Bien...

Fin POV Ed, Début POV Roy.

Bon sang, il est complètement geler... Ed... Je le serre contre moi alors que je remonte dans ma voiture. Je l'installe dans le banc passager, puis branche le climatiseur au réchauffage. Je le mets au maximum. Puis, sachant qu'Ed risque d'entrer en état hypodermique si je ne fais rien, je retira ses vêtements. (Non sans gène, mais ce n'était pas le moment.) et l'enveloppa dans la couverture que j'avais eu l'idée d'emmener. Une intuition que j'allais le retrouver comme ça? Je l'ignorais.

Je m'assis finalement à ma place, enleva mon manteau et posa Ed sur mes genoux. Il c'était naturellement recroqueviller en petit-bonhomme, donc c'était facile de le mettre confortablement contre moi. Je nous recouvrit tous deux de mon manteau et ouvrit deux fenêtres, une en avant, du côté passager et une autre en arrière, du même côté. Il fallait que l'air circule dans la voiture, c'était primordiale pour s'assurée qu'Ed allait bien. Évidement, je n'ouvrit qu'un ou deux centimètres, juste assez pour avoir de l'air sans perdre trop de chaleur.

-Roy... Gémit une petite voix plaintive sur moi.

Je pencha ma tête vers lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien... Et m'aperçus enfin qu'il était endormit, tout simplement. Mon petit Ed... Tu rêve donc de moi? J'ignore complètement si je le mérite.

Finalement, après dix minutes de route, (Cette fois je conduisais prudemment. Hors de question de prendre un accident avec Ed à bord!) Je sentis Ed s'agiter sur moi. Je lâchai le volant d'une main pour frotter avec douceur le dos d'Edward, qui se réveillait enfin de sa semi-inconscience.

-Roy?

-Doucement... Ne bouge pas trop.

-Que... On es... Où?

-Je suis vexer que tu ne reconnaisse pas ma voiture Ed. Enfin, tu ne l'as vue qu'une seule fois aussi...

-... On va où?

-Chez moi, où je pourrais m'occuper de toi comme il se doit.

Il resta silencieux.

-Tu te sens comment? Tu as mal à quelque part?

-J'ai un peu mal à la gorge... Et mon bras droit... Me fait horriblement mal. Je sens aussi une migraine venir et... Mes membres sont tous engourdit. Une minute...

Oh merde, il viens de s'apercevoir que...

-MAIS JE FOU QUOI À POIL? ET SUR TOI EN PLUS!

-Du calme s'il te plait! Tu étais au bord de la pneumonie, tu étais complètement geler... Faute de ne pas avoir de foyer dans ma voiture, je me suis tourné vers la seule vrai source de chaleur à ma disposition pour bien m'occuper de toi...

-Ton corps.

-C'est ça.

-... Roy?

-Oui?

-Je suis... Content que tu sois venu me chercher. J'avais vraiment peur de mourir là.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos... Je m'excuse. À cause de moi, tu as essayer de te suicider aujourd'hui... Tu as été au porte de la mort deux fois...

-Ce n'est... Rien. Roy?

-Oui?

-Au téléphone... Tu avais dit quelque chose... Mais le téléphone à couper. C'était... Quoi?

-...

-Tu as dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire dans une conversation téléphonique... Alors...

-... Ed, je...

Il reste silencieux... Dois-je lui dire? Moi-même je... J'ignore ce qui est en train de ce passer... Et ça me fait peur...

-Je crois que...

J'ai peur... De ce que je suis en train de faire, de découvrir, avec Ed... J'ai l'impression de commettre le plus horrible des sacrilèges, mais aussi de découvrir le plus parfait des paradis... Ce que c'est contradictoire...

-Que je...

Il faut au moins que je le lui dise... Je lui dois bien ça!

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il y a environs trois semaines... Je suis incapable... D'imaginer juste une seconde... Un avenir sans toi.

-Qu...

-Tu m'est... Indispensable. Je ne supporte pas la simple idée d'être éloigné de toi... Quand tu m'as avouer ce que ton père te faisait subir... J'ai dut me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas aller le tuer de mes propres mains.

-Roy...

-Je crois... Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureux de toi, Ed.

Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Est-ce qu'il... Me crois au moins?

-Pourrais-tu arrêter la voiture?

... Il ne compte pas sortir au moins? J'ai quitté depuis un moment l'autoroute, nous somme sur un chemin où il y a plusieurs stationnement de magasin. J'arrête dans l'un d'entre eux, et attend. Ed se redresse doucement sur mes genoux, détache la ceinture de sécurité qui le plaquait sur moi. Puis tout aussi doucement, il fait reculer mon banc pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes... Sur les miennes...

-Roy...

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou... Il était si proche de moi...

-Pour moi aussi... Je commence à tomber amoureux de toi.

Et il m'embrassa. Mais pas avec un baiser d'adolescent, timide et mignon... Non... Un vrai baiser... Sauvage... Brutal... Passionnel... Enflammé... Comme lui... Comme Ed.

Ses mains se glissèrent sur mon cou, pendant que les miennes allèrent toucher ses reins. Il frémit. Se colla d'avantage à moi. Moi qui menait le baiser, une de mes mains remontant son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que l'autre alla caresser une de ses cuisses. Doucement, comme si nous avions fait tout cela dans ce seul but, Ed commença à frotter son bassin contre le mien. Si indécemment... Cela devrais être interdit... Bon dieu... Ça y est, j'ai une érection...

Fin POV Roy, Début POV Ed

Je l'adore... Roy est si... Putain il est trop bandant! J'adore ses mains qui me font frissonner, j'adore son torse si musclé et si chaud, j'adore ses lèvres trop bonnes, j'adore tous de lui! Je... Je le veux!

-Ed...

-Hmmm... 'Te veux...

-Moi aussi... Tellement...

Et il m'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue jouant avec la mienne avec une perversité que j'adore. Sauf que cette fois, sa main qui était sur ma cuisse va titiller ma verge... Mmm... Pas si coincé que ça le Mustang... Envy n'a pas eu raison cette fois-ci~

-Vite...

Sa main va de plus en plus vite sur ma verge... J'adore... Putain, il veux me tuer là? Pourquoi tu as retirer ta main?

-Ed... Pas ici...

... De quoi? Alors ça, c'est le comble! J'ai rien dit, Envy avait raison!

-Roooyyy~!

-Ce n'est pas un bon endroit...

Rah il m'énerve... Bon d'accord, si monsieur Mustang le veux... Mais une fois rendu chez lui... Je vais le violer!

Fin POV Ed

* * *

><p>Envy avait fini par ramasser sa bécane à temps et à la ramener chez Greed, qui n'habitait pas loin de l'école. La tempête faisait rage dehors et le plus vieux des mecs présents ralait.<p>

-Mais Envy, qu'est-ce que tu foutait dehors en plein hiver?

-Je cherchais mon petit frère.

-Lequel?

-Ed.

-C'est la première fois...

-M'en fou.

-Et tu l'as laisser dehors comme ça?

-Ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiète pour lui maintenant, Greed...

-Naon, mais qui va nous fournir tous les jouets s'il disparait~?

-T'es vraiment pervers ma parole! Mais bon, pas le temps pour ce soir.

-... Pourquoi ça?

-Demain je commence les démarches pour le procès, j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie.

-... Tu es au courant que si ton père à un bon avocat, celui-ci va révélé tout ce que tu as fait...

-Oui, et alors? Je sais que père avait en tête de me jeter en prison grâce à ça... Au moins, il me suivra!

-Et nous?

-Quoi nous?

Envy se redressa sur son fauteuil et regarda Greed, qui était appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil pour regarder {Admirer} Le jeune à volonté.

-Comment on se verra?

-Si t'as peur d'être en manque, tu peux aller voir ailleurs, de toute façon c'est ce que tu veux depuis si longtemps.

-Envy...

-Et puis bah, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ou quoi que ce soit...

L'avarice [3] resta silencieux quelque instant, puis se redressa à son tour. Il alla jusqu'à la cheminée, prit une petite boite, sembla hésité quelque seconde puis la donna à Envy. (Un Envy bien surprit, vous pouvez me croire!) Celui-ci regarda la petite boite et l'ouvrit finalement. Il reste stoïque quelque seconde avant de relever la tête... Pour la reculer précipitament, le visage de Greed à deux centimètres du sien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Greed?

-Ce que cela veux dire? T'es con ma parole!

-Tu veux... Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Mais ça implique que...

-Je t'aime, oui.

-... Depuis quand?

-La première fois que l'ont c'est vu.

-Mais... J'avais douze ans à l'époque!

-Non, pas ce moment-là... Je t'avais déjà vu... Avant...

-Quand?

Envy commençait à avoir peur. Depuis tout ce temps... Greed était amoureux de lui... Il n'avait rien vu, rien deviner.

-Al venait de naitre.

-Qu... J'AVAIS TROIS ANS!

-Et moi j'en avait neuf. Et je suis tomber amoureux de toi quand même.

-...

-Tu avais l'air si... Inaccessible... J'étais au bord de la crise de larme quand j'ai comprit que je ne te reverrait plus... Et si près de revivre quand je t'ai revu, il y a maintenant six ans...

-...

-J'ai tout de suite voulu... T'avoir à moi tout seul... Mais tu étais bien trop jeune. Alors je suis devenu ton ami. Et aujourd'hui, tu as enfin dix-huit ans, tu m'annonce que tu veux aller en prison?

-Greed je...

-Alors rajoute ça dans tes calculs Envy Elric. Je. Suis. Amoureux. De. Toi. Et. Je. Veux. Que. Tu. Reste. Avec. Moi.

-Mais... Pourquoi la...

-Parce que je veux te prouver que je ne blague pas. Et que je ne te tromperais jamais.

-... Alors...

Envy regarda l'intérieur de la boite, encore. Puis Greed prit le fin bijoux et le mit à son annulaire et l'embrassa.

-T'es à moi maintenant Envy. Perd pas le procès ou je te tue.

-Et tu m'aimes hein?

-Oui...

Envy ne répondit pas et regarda la bague. Avait-il envie d'être avec Greed pour toujours? En relevant le visage et en croisant le regard de son amant, il se dit que oui.

Il avait envie d'être aimé. Il embrassa avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas son nouveau fiancé qui le lui rendit avec soin.

-Alors comme ça t'es amoureux de moi depuis... Quinze ans? PERVERS!

-Heu...Pervers que tu aime?

-... Ouais.

À suivre.

* * *

><p>[1] Tempo: C'est une sorte de tente de toile assez grande pour abrité une voiture ou deux durant l'hiver, justement pendant les jours de tempête. Cela empêche également la neige de s'accumuler sur les voitures quand ils sont à l'intérieur. (Un peu comme une sorte de garage en toile.)<p>

[2] J'utilise les °C, mais je sais qu'il y a des pays qui utilise les °F... J'ignore combien de °F sont équivalent à -14°C... Disons simplement qu'il fait horriblement froid.

[3] J'avais pas d'autre idée de surnom... Alors ce sera l'Avarice pour Greed, et La jalousie pour Envy... Mais rappelez-vous qu'ils sont humains ici!

* * *

><p>Pour ton bonus <span>Mizumi1593<span> Je suis affreusement désoler... J'ai demander à mon petit frère (Qui suis lui aussi FMA) s'il connaissait Miles... Il a dit que c'était normal que je ne le connaisse pas puisque je n'ai pas écouter FMA Botherhood, ni lut le manga... Juste écouter la première version de FMA... Et Miles n'y apparait pas... Je suis donc affreusement désoler d'avoir fait cet erreur, je te promet qu'avant la fin de cette fiction, tu auras ton drabble sur lui, mais pour l'instant je ne le connais pas... Même si je doit écouter toute l'anime Brotherhood pour ça!

Pour le reste... Cette fois... Personne n'as raison... Désoler! ^^' C'est pas grave, en voilà une plus facile! (Si facile que tous le monde vas savoir la réponse!) N'oubliez pas de préciser ce que vous voulez comme drabble si vous répondez à la question! ^^

Prochain Bonus: Dans le prochain chapitre... Il va ENFIN ce passer quelque chose entre Ed et Roy... Quoi~?

Merci de me lire et merci de me laisser des Reviews, j'adore trop ça! ^^ (J'aime lire et relire les reviews que je reçois, j'ai l'impression d'entré dans un autre monde... Je sais, je suis folle... ^^')

Kissou

RedChi-san


	11. 11 Février, 2h17

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed! Ainsi que Greed/Envy.

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : Attention à tous et à toute, _**JE VOUS ANNONCE QU'IL Y AURA UN LEMON DANS CETTE FIC FINALEMENT!**_ (Remercier ma chère amie fan de Slash, Moly... ^^)

Note 6 : Ceci est certes un chapitre, mais il ne se passe presque rien du côté du procès... Vous verrez pourquoi. XD

On continu avec Ed! Bonne lecture à tous! ^^ (Et prévoyez des bassines pour la salive, quoi que je ne me fait pas trop d'idée. Je vous avertit, c'est mon troisième lemon Yaoi que j'écris!)

Samedi le 11 Février 2012, 2h17 (Du matin).

POV Ed.

La voiture c'est enfin garer. Roy m'a envelopper dans son manteau, puis dans la couverture et nous sommes sortit dehors. Je suis si bien dans ses bras... Je me sens en sécurité... Lorsque l'ont rentre chez lui, je sors ma tête du tas pour observer autour. Il me posa par terre et alla retirer ses bottes. Il secoua ensuite sa tête pleine de flocon et barra la porte. Il me traina jusqu'au salon où il s'assit à côté de moi dans son grand fauteuil. Mmm... Confortable... Sauf que, le Royounet à comme qui dirait oublier ma petite promesse je crois~ Et si je lui faisais une petite surprise~?

Il a les yeux fermer, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas endormit. Je me glisse donc par terre silencieusement, retirant la couverture de sur moi, pour ne garder que son manteau. Ça sens bon... Une odeur épicé, mais pas trop. Tout doucement je me glisse entre ses jambes déjà écarter et me met alors à caresser la bosse dans son pantalon. Mon dieu, déjà si dur et il n'est pas encore en érection... Mmm, j'ai hâte de le sentir en moi...

Il sursaute en sentant un contact étranger sur lui et ouvre les yeux. Son regard croise le miens. Je connais cette lueur dans son regard, qui commence à pointé le bout du nez... Il commence à en avoir envie lui aussi~ Parfait!

POV Roy.

Bon sang, je suis mort. À peine arriver, que voilà que le sens le petit Edo entre mes jambes, avec visiblement une idée pas très catholique dans la tête... Mmm, mais c'est quoi que je sens là? Quand est-ce qu'il m'a retirer mon pantalon et mon caleçon? Oh bon sang... Ses mains... Et maintenant sa bouche...

POV Ed (XD je m'amuse!)

Dit donc, le Roy il est vraiment remonter en matière d'attribut! Un vrai étalon! Tout doucement je passe ma main dessus, puis ensuite ma bouche. Mmm, il est si dur sur ma langue... Et il est encore en train de grossir! Il est juste parfait... J'ai tellement envie de lui... Mais pour l'instant...

J'accéléra le rythme, une main caressant ses bourses et l'autre caressant ma propre verge. Mmm, encore...

Je sentit finalement les mains de Roy qui caressèrent mes cheveux et ma nuque. Elles ne m'imposèrent pas de rythme par contre, Roy me laissa faire comme je voulais. Mm, dommage, j'adore me faire molester par mon homme... Bah, une prochaine fois.

Il fini par jouir dans un gémissement alors que je suçotais le gland. Résultat, ça à giclé sur mon visage. Je lécha le tout. Mmm, délicieux. Bah quoi? Oui, c'est amer, et alors?

Je commence à me redresser, tout en caressant toute partie de peau qui me passe sous la main, léchant le ventre et les abdos bien délicieux de mon futur amant. Yep, vous avez bien lut. Roy est à moi! Mais je vais jouer un peu avant~ Je ne monte pas plus haut que là où les boutons de sa chemise sont encore fermer... Va falloir que tu te déshabille tout seul Roy~ Aller, un petit strip-tease... Pour me faire plaisir~ Et voilà, il a comprit. Il retire assez rapidement sa chemise. Il semble bien fébrile... Et je sens une pointe de... D'anxiété? Mais que... Non, ça dois être mon imagination.

Je me relève, me dressant à genou sur ses cuisses, dévoilant sans gène ma nudité (Et il mate sans le cacher le pervers~) et passe mes mains sur son torse, effleurant ses points sensible avec une joie sadique. Ses mains à lui me caresse les hanches et la taille. Ses gémissement sont divins. Je le veux!

Mais lorsque je commence à détacher son pantalon, je croise son regard. Mais que...

-Pourquoi as-tu peur Roy?

-Je... J'ignore comment... Faire.

... Na, ne me dites pas que c'est sa première fois avec un homme?

-Ben... C'est comme avec les filles, mais... En meilleurs disons.

Il me regarde d'un air amuser. Ben quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Ed, je ne suis pas inculte à ce point-là, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... Enfin...

Il rougit et détourne le visage. Oh merde. Je crois deviner... Ne me dites pas que...

-T'es puceau?

-Ouais...

Oh merdeum! {Ndla: Je me dis toujours ça quand c'est grave.} Mon mec est... Il est... Puceau! Je le regarde, légèrement choquer de la bombe qu'il vient de me lâcher, et il semble vraiment honteux. Mais, mais, mais, mais... Ça veux dire que je suis son... Premier? Et s'il m'a laisser faire alors...

Hop, je retrouve ma jubilation perverse. Alors comme ça, Roy veux jouer au prof et à l'élève avec moi~?

Je le serre contre moi en embrassant sa trempe.

-Je vais te montré quoi faire alors.

-Je... Ne veux pas te faire mal.

-Et si je m'en fiche?

-Hein?

Non mais quel idiot... Ne me dites pas qu'il ne sens souvient plus? Je lui ai dit pourtant que j'étais un peu maso! Roh làlà. Je l'embrasse pour le faire terre et me colle à lui.

-Commence par me caresser. Lentement.

Ce qu'il fit en me regardant. D'un regard qui me faisait vibré. J'avais l'impression d'être un joyaux dans ses bras.

-On fait pas ça... Dans le lit?

-... Plus tard.

Laisse-moi profiter na! Et puis, j'adore cette positon. Roy devine tous seul ce que j'ai envie, et il me caresse les cuisses puis les fesses. Mmm, il est vraiment puceau?

-Ta main...

Il a l'air de se poser des questions. Je lui prend donc sa main pour lécher trois doigts. Je suis maso, mais pas à ce point-là! J'ai seize ans et les hormones qui vont avec moi, na! Je préfère donc une partie de sexe avec préparation s'il vous plait merci. Je dirige ensuite sa main vers mon intimité.

-Commence par en mettre juste un. Lentement. Sinon j'aurais un peu mal.

Il hoche la tête et enfonce un de ses doigts lubrifier en moi. Nh, ça fait longtemps! Je suis tout tendu! Et au bruit que fait Roy, il doit aimer ça... Je niche donc ma tête dans son cou tout en m'y agrippant . Entre deux halètement, je gémit:

-Met le... Deuxième... Et fait... Comme les ciseaux. Ah!

Bon sang, son autre main chôme pas! Il vint de prendre ma verge en main et de lui imprimer un mouvement de vas-et-viens. Et il copie les mêmes mouvement que je fais avec ma langue sur son cou. Je mordille un point, il en fait de même. Je crois qu'il essaie de me faire plaisir. Il est... Trop mignon! Ses doigts en moi continuent leurs mouvements et finalement je miaule (Oh bon sang, je viens juste de penser ça?)

-Plus... Plus!

Roy comprend le message et enfonce enfin le troisième doigts. Je ne sens même plus la douleur, juste le plaisir. Je gémis lorsqu'après une demande, il va plus vite. Et finalement, (Sans doute par hasard) Il trouve... NYAAAA!

-Aaaahhh!

Roy, oh putain, encore! Na, retire pas tes doigts! Je l'empêche de se retirer d'un mouvement.

-Mais tu as mal...

-Non...

J'ai du mal à respirer. Ce que c'est sensible ça!

-C'est le... Mon... Point G. Prostate.

-... Oh.

Oui, oh! Allez, continu maintenant! Il enfonce donc à nouveau ses doigts et cherche cette fois la petite tâche en moi qui me fait crier. Finalement, juste avant que je ne jouis, je l'arrête. Oh, que j'avais envie de continuer, mais je veux le sentir en moi dans l'orgasme.

-Pré... Préserva... Tif?

Et ouais, si lui il est puceau, moi non! Je ne veux pas prendre de risque!

-Dans mon manteau...

Je me grouille de fouiller pour en trouver, ouvre le sachet et l'enfile sur le membre à nouveau dresser de Roy. Puis je me remet à nouveau à genou sur lui et dirige son membre vers mon entré. Oh bon dieu, ça y est, il est enfin en moi!

-Nh... Nya!

Roy hausse un sourcils à mon miaulement, puis me prend les hanches pour m'aider à bouger. Il entre en moi jusqu'à la garde et je vois très bien qu'il adore ça. Il va devenir accro, c'est moi qui vous le dit! (Et ce n'est pas moi qui va s'en plaindre!)

Ensuite, tout deviens flou dans ma tête. Je ne pense qu'à mon plaisir, et à celui de Roy. Encore, encore, encore!

POV Normal. {Ndla: Parce que là, ils ne pensent plus à rien les deux tourtereaux! :P}

Roy n'en menait pas large. Voir celui qui le faisait bander depuis maintenant presque deux semaines au dessus de lui, nu, en train de crier de plaisir grâce à lui... Ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Il accédait à toutes les demande de son amant, allant plus vite, plus fort... Mais à un moment donner, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité de mouvement, enfoncer dans un canapé. Il serra Ed contre lui, puis le fit basculer contre la table basse juste devant. Elle n'était pas bien loin, de plus il n'y avait rien dessus. Parfait donc.

Guider par ses instincts, il pilonna son amant jusqu'à la jouissance. Ed était en extase. Jamais une partie de sexe ne lui avait fait autant de bien.

Roy se retira lentement d'en Ed, retira le préservatif pour le jeter plus loin. Puis il s'approcha de son amant pour réclamer ce qu'ils n'avaient pas partager de tout le moment. Un baiser.

Après avoir un peu nettoyer, -et avoir constater avec une étrange satisfaction qu'Ed boitait un peu- et prit leur douche, il allèrent au lit, complètement vanner. C'est que, il était quand même presque trois heure du matin là! Ed, après avoir hésiter deux secondes et demi, se blottit contre Roy, qui était endormit sur le ventre.

Puis Ed se rappela sa promesse envers son frère. «Mais... J'ai pas vu de tatouage moi!»

Il regarda un peu partout avant de croiser une petite tache sombre et serpentine, juste au dessus des reins.

«Bon, je sais où il est, je vérifierais tout à l'heure, à la lumière. Personnellement, on dirait un serpent...»

Edward s'endormit sur ses pensées, tout coller contre son amant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! ^^ Heu... Vous allez me pardonner mon retard? Non?<p>

T.T Vous êtes tous michant!

Enfin bref, pour les bonus... Les voicis. En fait, Mizumi1593 est la seule à avoir demander un drabble à sa réponse... Et comme tu vois, tu as raisoN! ^^ Donc pour toi ma jolie Mizumi1593, tu vas être heureuse... Pendant ma légère absence, Mon piti frérôt m'a fait écouter (En m'attachant carrément au canapé, je vous le jure!) FMA Brotherhood. Donc, je connais maintenant Miles, Buccaner, et les autres. (Envy, pourquoi tu te suicide? T.T)

Donc~ Voilà ton piti drabble, plus celui pour le dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Miles (x Olivier): (J'espère que ça va te plaire... .)<p>

Certain pensait que Miles faisait partit de l'armée pour venger les siens en assassinant le général Armstong.

D'autre croyaient dur comme fer qu'il n'avait plus de vie nulle part, alors il venait se terrer ici.

Certain prétendait même qu'il était en mission d'infiltration pour son peuple.

Comme ils avaient tord...

Si au début c'était effectivement le cas, aujourd'hui c'est tout autre chose.

Les raisons pour laquelle il restait dans l'armée, à Briggs, c'était pour une seule personne.

Une femme au visage de glace, au coeur de pierre, mais au lèvres douce.

* * *

><p>Buccaner:<p>

Le jour où le gamin était arriver, Buccaner était certain d'une chose. «Ce gosse allait les rendre fou.» Et en effet, ce fut le cas.

D'abord, il lui massacra sa jolie Automail de combat "Crocodile".

Ensuite, il fit venir à lui une espèce de truc complètement inhumain, nommer apparemment _Sloth_. (Il plaignait le gosse dans sa jeunesse, non mais quelle idée d'appeler son enfant la paresse en anglais?)

Puis ils durent accepter les imbéciles de l'armée de central dans leurs QG.

Puis, quelque semaines plus tard, Dragma attaqua. Bien sur, ils repoussèrent l'attaque. Mais Buccaner était vraiment certain.

Il eu confirmation quand il reçut un message de son général. Ils étaient demander à Central.** Et bordel.**

Oui, ce gamin blondinet qui se faisait appeler Fullmetal Alchemist allait tous les rendre dingues. Voilà maintenant que les soldats de Briggs partaient au secours de Central!

**Je vais le massacré ce gamin.**

* * *

><p>Prochain Bonus: Dans le prochain chapitre, le procès commence enfin! Qu'est-ce qu'Envy à fait pour mérité la prison selon vous? (Dit tout de suite: Pas de viol, pas de vol de banque et il n'a tuer personne. Je dis ça, je dis rien hein?)<p>

Merci de me lire encore et toujours malgré mes retards.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	12. 11 Février, 9h21

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed! Ainsi que Greed/Envy.

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : Je sais que nous sommes dans un Royed, mais je n'ai pas vraiment put m'en empêcher. De plus, cette situation était prévu depuis le début entre Ed et Envy. Je vous laisse découvrir!

Note 6 : Je n'ai aucune excuse de mon immense retard, simplement un fait: Je n'écris jamais l'été car je passe mon temps libre avec ma famille. Et ensuite, je voudrais vous prévenir... Je rentre en quatrième secondaire, une année très décisive pour mon avenir, et je me suis trouver un job pour les fins de semaine alors... Je me ferais plus rare. Mille pardon à tous ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience.

Note 7 : Les écrits entre ; ... ; sont des souvenirs. Comme des sortes de mini flash back. Vous comprendrez rendu là.

On continu avec... Envy cette fois! ^^

Pov Envy.

Samedi le 11 Février 2012, 9h21

J'ai beau ressasser cette foutue histoire dans ma tête, de me répété que tout vas bien... Bordel, c'était quoi le problème à Greed aussi? Me demander en... Mariage? À un moment pareil?

Je vous coupe tout de suite dans vos illusions. Je suis heureux qu'il l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas malheureux d'être fiancé, c'est juste que... J'aurais aimer que ce ne soit pas de lui... Surtout que je viens de reçevoir un message texte de "papa"...

«Van Hohenheim: Si jamais tu tente quoi que ce soit, mon avocat se fera un plaisir de ressortir cette vieille histoire.»

La menace est claire... Et merde, si je n'avais pas été fiancé à Greed, je m'en serait foutu et je l'aurai expédier en prison vite fait, peu importe que je le suive ou pas... Mais là...

Il faut que je trouve un moyen... Et merde, le seul moyen de m'éviter la prison, c'est de demander à Edo de témoigner sur _ça_... Problème? C'est qu'on à tous les deux convenu de ne plus jamais en reparler. Jamais.

Et cet espèce de porc se crois permit de vouloir mettre tout ça au grand jour? C'est moi le responsable, ni plus ni moins! Mais le connaissant, c'est Ed que se type va essayer de mettre en prison... Et merde, j'espère que le chibit sera super discret avec son Royounet là, parce que sinon je suis mal. On sera mal. Dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

Se sens soudainement une paire de bras m'enlacer et une bouche vorace me dévorer le cou. Roh làlà, peut même plus s'éloigner un peu sans que l'autre me fasse une crise de manque... Dommage que le rendez-vous ne soit pas dans l'après-midi, je l'aurais aider à se calmer~

-Envy? Tu t'en va maintenant~?

-Dans une dizaine de minutes. Rendez-vous dans une heure ou presque. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça!

Greed grogna un peu et me serra plus contre lui. Possessif ce type. C'est alors que je le sentit se raidir. Bah quoi?

-Envy, c'est quoi ça?

Gné? Qu... Oh merde, le téléphone! Un autre message est apparu et Greed la lut!

-Je vais tout t'expliquer!

-... Parce que c'est vrai?

-Je... Oui.

Greed prit mon téléphone de mes mains et lut le message à voix haute.

-_Pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, je te parle du fait que tu as violer ton petit frère lors de ses douze ans. _Tu... L'as vraiment fait? Tu as violer... Lequel d'ailleurs?

Je restait silencieux et détourna la tête. Et il devina.

-Ed. C'est Ed que tu as...

-Non.

-Mais...

-Je ne l'ai pas... Violer. Je...

-...

Je soupire et lui raconte toute l'histoire. Après tout j'ai dix minutes encore.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>-Nii-san, s'il te plait!<p>

-Na, j'suis occuper!

-Nii-san, c'est important!

Deux petits garçons se disputait dans la chambre du plus vieux, qui se situait au grenier. Ils étaient frères, pourtant rien ne le laissait deviner.

Le plus vieux avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux violet. Il s'agissait bien évidement de teinture et de lentille. Il avait une carrure plutôt mince mais musclé et il était grand pour son âge. Il avait 14 ans. Et il était tout le contraire de son petit frère.

Le plus jeune avait les cheveux et les yeux dorés comme l'or, il était plutôt petit pour son âge et avait une carrure plutôt musclé, malgré ses douze ans.

Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Autant physiquement qu'au niveau du caractère. Le plus jeune, Edward, tirait la manche de son grand frère, qui était pencher sur un livre qui avait pour principal sujet la physique quantique. Envy, ledit nii-san, soupira et tenta encore une fois de repousser son collant de petit frère.

-Tu ne vois pas que j'suis en train d'étudier là?

-Ce que tu lis, c'est même pas au programme! Menteur!

_Et merdeum, le chibit à deviner._ Pensa l'ainé. Il reposa donc le livre sur sa table de chevet et regarda son p'tit frérôt. Celui-ci lui souriait, mais Envy vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oï, chibi, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ledit Chibi s'énerva en hurlant qu'il n'était pas petit, puis se calma. Et se mordit la lèvre en évitant le regard de son frère. Envy suivi le regard de sa crevette et remarqua la porte ouverte. Il alla donc la fermer et la barra, puis se tourna vers Ed.

-Voilà, dit-moi maintenant.

Ed hésita, puis chuchota quelque chose si bas qu'Envy n'entendit rien. Il s'approcha donc et lui demanda de répété. Ce qu'il entendit le statua sur place.

-Je... Veux que... Tumefasslamour.

Edward avait parler très vite, sauf que... Envy avait parfaitement comprit sa demande.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça toi?

Edward ne répondit pas et rougit. Et Envy comprit. _Et merde x1000! _

Il en avait entendu parler à son école. Des cas comme ça, où le cadet des enfants admirait son ainé de sorte que finalement, un sentiment plus fort qu'un amour fraternel ne se développe. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça! Et hors de question de faire ça avec... Ed! C'est son petit frère quand même! Il lui répondit sèchement:

-Hors de question. On est frère. Et de toute façon, ça va te passer.

Edward secoua la tête et des larmes vinrent perler le coin de ses yeux. Envy recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction! Alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, Ed se jeta à son cou. Et il lui dit très vite à l'oreille:

-S'il te plait, juste cette nuit, je ne te demanderais plus rien après, c'est promit!

Envy sentit le petit corps de son frère contre lui, et le contraste étrange de la chaleur de son bras gauche avec la froideur de son bras droit. Cela faisait presque 5 ans que son bras droit n'était plus que métal et connexion électrique, et Ed ne s'en était jamais remit.

Et là, la vérité lui sauta au yeux.

Ed voulait simplement être aimé, malgré son corps remplit de cicatrice de l'accident.

Envy soupira._ J'dois avoir un Brother complex..._[1] Et embrassa la trempe de son petit frère.

-Juste ce soir. Maintenant file.

Edward le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Et il partit apparemment heureux. Envy eu un sourire crisper. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit frère...

* * *

><p>Le soir rendu, Edward entra dans la chambre d'Envy avec appréhension. Et si son grand frère avait changer d'idée. Mais en le voyant coucher sur son lit, semblant l'attendre, Ed se sentit soulager. Il allait se coucher sur le lit également, quand Envy l'en empêcha.<p>

-Tu dois être complètement à l'aise, sinon tu auras mal tout à l'heure.

-Co... Comment?

Envy se redressa, la couverture sur lui glissa et Ed remarqua avec une immense gène que son frère ne portait aucun vêtement. Il rougit furieusement et détourna le regard.

-Voilà ce dont je parlais. Viens là.

Edward hésita un peu, mais en voyant le regard calme d'Envy, il grimpa à son tour sur le lit.

-Pour commencer, je vais simplement te toucher. Calme-toi, et ne fais rien.

Ed hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Il sentit les mains de son frère caresser doucement son visage, ses cheveux, pour ensuite toucher toujours avec délicatesse son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules. Elles descendirent sur ses bras, et Envy attrapa sa main droite (La mécanique) Pour la porter à ses lèvres et lui donner un baise-main. Le cadet rougit. Envy porta les mains de son frère sur ses épaules et laissa glisser ses propres mains le long des bras, pour ensuite retourner sur les épaules.

Elles dessinèrent quelques cercles, pour calmer le blondinet qui appréhendait la suite, et glissèrent sur le torse, les reins, le dos, les hanches, partout. Envy ne toucha pas au pantalon, et ne s'approcha pas de l'intimité d'Ed. Ce sera pour plus tard, quand il sera suffisamment apaiser et émoustiller.

Toujours en dessinant des cercles apaisant, Envy appuya sur le dos de son cadet pour le ramener contre lui. Edward se laissa faire, enfouis son visage dans l'épaules de son grand frère et s'accrocha à son cou. Envy embrassa sa trempe et ses mains allèrent finalement sous le chandail de son frère.

Parce que oui, depuis le début Edward était complètement habiller! Il n'avait que ses mains et ses pieds de nu.

Ses mains, toujours en décrivant des cercles, remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ed, déclenchant une série de frisson. Il fini par détacher son frère de lui, et de lui retirer son chandail. Edo détourna les yeux et tenta de cacher son bras derrière son dos mais Envy embrassa son épaule et le recolla à lui, laissant ses mains glisser paresseusement sur le corps de son petit frère. Il décida ensuite de passer à l'étape supérieur, en lui enlevant son pantalon.

Le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'à eux, sous un tourbillon de patience, de luxure et d'un peu d'amour.

* * *

><p>-T'as... Vraiment... Bégaya Greed.<p>

-Ouais. Envy évita de regarder son fiancé. _S'il me déteste, tant mieux._ J'ai coucher avec Ed cette nuit-là, il a été mon premier amant et j'ai été le siens. Ça n'a duré qu'une seule nuit, on n'en pas reparler depuis et c'est mieux comme ça. Cet abrutit de paternel nous a surprit le lendemain matin, et j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que j'avais violer Edo.

Greed regarda son amant et vit qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose. Il ne demanda pas de quoi il s'agissait, et le laissa partir en silence.

Maintenant que ce secret avait été dit, que pouvait-il faire?

_Et s'il me cachait d'autre secret du même genre? Et Edward lui? Mon dieu, et s'ils se voyaient encore? !_

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture de Greed, Envy réfléchissait à son passé. Maintenant que la glace avait été briser, c'était comme si tout ses souvenirs d'enfance lui revenait en même temps.<p>

; -Grand frère, grand frère! Maman à dit qu'on irais tous au Zoo aujourd'hui!

Alphonse avait l'air si heureux... Edward aussi... Ses petits frères. Ils n'avaient que 3 et 4 ans... ;

; -Envy est-ce que je peux te demander un service? Ed et Al sont encore très curieux... Et surtout, ils adorent explorer. Veux-tu les surveiller pour moi aujourd'hui?

Sa chère maman qui lui faisait si confiance à l'époque... ;

; -Nii-san, je crois qu'il y a un monstre sous mon lit...

Les premières nuit d'Alphonse tout seul dans sa chambre, quand Edward est partit en colonie de vacance avec sa classe... ;

; -Envy, Alphonse à un peu de fièvre, veux-tu le surveiller cette nuit? Ed, papa et moi on va aller acheter des médicaments pour lui d'accord?

Ce soir-là... Oh comme il avait regretter accepter... Si seulement... ;

_Si seulement je les avait suivit, si seulement Alphonse et moi on les avait suivi... Ed n'aurais pas perdu son bras droit et Maman ne serais pas morte..._

Envy s'arrêta au bord de la route, bénis les fenêtres teinter en noir et cacha son visage dans sa main droite. Oh comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent ce soir-là!

Et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Ce souvenir... Si cruel...

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>Il se précipita avec catastrophe dans la section de l'hôpital pour les grands blesser, sachant et redoutant à la fois ce qu'il allait y trouver...<p>

Il entra dans la pièce en défonçant presque la porte.

-OÙ EST-IL!

Le médecin et les trois infirmières sursautèrent en voyant le gamin de neuf ans rentré en catastrophe dans la salle. À cette époque, il avait les cheveux teintés noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, mais il ne portait pas encore de lentille. C'était donc un regard aussi doré que ses frères qui fusillait les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Dès qu'il entendit la voix de son frère ainé, Edward tourna sa tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

-Oni-san...

Envy se précipita vers son petit frère, bousculant au passage une infirmière qui avait l'air cruche, et l'enlaça aussitôt.

-Oh bordel, tu vas bien au moins p'tit frère? Les médecins ont dit que tu avais frôler le traumatisme crânien... Et ton bras droit... Et puis, tu as la jambes gauche plutôt en compote...

-Ou... Ouais... Hihi... J'me suis casser la jambe dans l'accident Oni-san... Et pour mon bras, j'en sais rien... Je ne l'ai... Plus.

La voix d'Edward baissait de volume pour finir en simple murmure à la fin de la phrase.

D'un commun accord, les autres occupant de la pièce sortirent en silence. Pendant se temps, Envy serrait de plus en plus fermement le jeune blond contre lui. Cela faisait que 24 heure qu'Edward avait eu son accident avec Trisha et... Lui. Résultat: Edward n'avait plus de bras droit, sa jambe gauche était casser et déchiqueter, (Elle était passée proche de l'amputation), il sursautait au moindre bruit et paniquait à la vue d'homme blond.

Pour Envy, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

_Van Hoenheim... Tu vas me le payer. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à mon frère!_

Il tenu sa promesse deux minutes plus tard. Cet abrutit fou voulait absolument toucher son jeune fils, et bien l'ainé n'en attendit pas plus pour donner un coup de poing bien sentit dans son nez.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Envy!

-Toi... Tu ne t'approche plus d'Ed!

-Sale petit...

Bang! Et ce fut Envy qui reçu un coup sur la joue, tombant directement sur le ventre d'Ed, d'ont le souffle lui manqua. Celui-ci toussa bruyament, jusqu'à cracher un peu de sang. Hoenheim partit de la pièce et les médecins furent formel: Edward Elric avait un problème de coeur. Le moindre trop grand coup près du coeur, lui serait fatal. Aussi bien une chute, qu'une bagarre.

Ce soir-là, Hoenheim disparu de la circulation pour un bon moment et Envy alla acheter pour lui et Alphonse du Macdonald avec l'argent de leur mère (Elle n'utilisais jamais sa carte de crédit, seulement de l'argent liquide, et sentant sa fin arriver, elle lui avait laisser le code NIP de sa carte ainsi que de son compte en banque.) et ils allèrent veiller sur leur frère à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Fin Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis l'accident, le foutu paternel ne restait rarement plus de trois jours de suite chez eux avant de partir jusqu'à un mois complet. Envy c'était dépêcher de finir au moins son secondaire trois, à quatorze ans et demi, puis il avait lâcher les études pour se trouver des jobs. Deux jobs pour la semaine, et une pour les nuits de fin de semaine. Il n'hésitait cependant pas à sécher ses jobs lorsque Hoenheim rentrait à la maison. Par chance, deux de ses patrons avait comprit sa situation, et ne lui accordait aucun autre congé que les jours où Hoenheim était présent ainsi que les journées pédagogique[2] de ses frères. Il avait également un mois et trois semaines de congé durant l'été, ainsi que la période des fêtes de libre. Mais rien de plus.<p>

D'après Winry, Riza et Pinaco, il avait ruinée sa vie pour la consacrée à ses frères.

_Et alors? D'ici un mois, tout sera enfin terminée, ils pourront enfin vivre aussi normalement qu'ils le peuvent et je ne ferais plus partit du décors. Et ça commence dans... Quarante cinq minutes. _

Envy inspira un grand coup, et redémarra l'automobile. Il avait une promesse à tenir.

; -Envy, tu es le grand frère... Veille toujours sur tes petits frères. Même si c'est dur. Même si tu es triste, en colère contre eux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Veille sur eux. Je compte sur toi.

-Oui maman. Toujours. C'est une promesse!

Trois minutes plus tard, sa mère, Edward et son père partirent acheter des médicaments pour Alphonse, qui était un peu malade... ;

* * *

><p>Vouala... Pour les bonus... La flemme de les faires... Gomen, j'me rattraperais au prochain chapitre! :D<p>

Question bonus: Dans le prochain chapitre, une toute nouvelle personne fera son apparition! Qui est-ce? Indice: Il est lié d'une certaine manière à Scar... Militairement parlant. (Scar est un policier)

Kissou et merci de votre patience!

RedChi-san


	13. 11 Février, 10h34

Titre : L'amour sur MSN

Couple : Royed! Ainsi que Greed/Envy.

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, MSN non plus. Je ne fais qu'emprunter deux-trois trucs…

Note 1 : Ici, Ed n'a que son bras de mécanique, Winry est sa cousine et Riza sa tante du côté de sa mère. Roy quand à lui, est enfant unique, mais Maes est comme un frère… (Comme dans le manga quoi…)

Note 2 : Cela se passe dans mon pays, le Canada, et Edward est en première année de Cégep, malgré son âge. Et quand aux dates, disons que je vais aller avec l'année 2012…

Note 3 : J'ai un peu rajeunit Roy, au lieu d'avoir 29 ans, il en a 26.

Note 4 : Pour certaine démarche policière, je ne suis au courant de rien, j'improvise au fur et à mesure.

Note 5 : AVERTISSEMENT! Je cherche un ou une bêta qui aura la noble tâche (et le courage) de corriger mes chapitres certes, mais aussi de me motiver pour les écrires! ^^

Note 6 : Devinez qui c'est fait voler sa clé USB, as déménager deux fois, changer d'école trois fois, et as cassé après 3 mois de couple avec notre blonde? Maintenant vous savez la raison de mon absence. ^^

Cette fois, on y va avec un tout nouveau perso! *o* (Pas si nouveau que ça... -.-')

Pov Envy.

Samedi le 11 Février 2012, 10h34

* * *

><p>Et voilà... J'étais enfin arriver au tribunal. Et je n'avais que quelque minute de retard! (En plus, j'ai du griller un ou deux feux rouges, alors ils n'ont pas à râler...) Ce que je déteste ses endroits... Tout le monde nous scrute pour nous juger sans même que l'ont se connaissent... Quoi que, pour moi, même mes propres frères ne me connaissent pas si bien que ça...<p>

Il n'y a que Greed qui me connais un peu mieux que les autres... Et même là, j'ai encore plein de secret.

Ah, ça y est, je fait un mélodrame... Moi qui déteste ça!

J'arrive finalement au tribunal, me stationne et part en vitesse super sonique vers l'intérieur. Personne ne me retiens, une chance pour eux, je les aurait envoyer dans le mur sinon. Pas que je suis très lourd, uniquement que je suis plus fort qu'il n'y parait. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis finalement arriver au tribunal avec... 5 minutes de retard.

Et ils osent me regarder d'un air dédaigneux! Regardez ailleurs, bande de chacals! Mais je comprend tout en voyant le juge. Et merde, c'est le juge Dante. Elle me déteste comme c'est pas possible, depuis maintenant... Une bonne dizaine d'année. J'ignore toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle a un faible pour mon père, et ça c'est pas très utile à ma cause.

Une chance que le jury est neutre. J'ai réussi à m'arranger avec un contact pour que ces personnes ne soit ni particulièrement avec moi, ni complètement contre moi. Juste neutre. Ce qui est parfais.

Mouais, c'est pas si grave que ça finalement qu'elle soit là cette folle.

Je m'avance donc vers elle avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible et salut la juge:

-Salut juge Dante!

Ouais, disons que dans notre famille, ont n'est pas des modèles de politesse... Breeeef...

-Hmf.

Mouais bon, la Dante avait du répondant... Ou pas. Ça allait être long...

* * *

><p>Fin pov Envy.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Armure-powa dit:<span> Coucou frérôt! ^^

Fullmetal dit: Ah, encore un inconnu! O.O''''

Armure-powa dit: Comment ça encore?

Fullmetal dit: Si ça se trouve, c'est un extraterrestre ouaaaa! *S'enfuit en courant*

Armure-powa dit: Ah, ah, c'est TRÈS drôle... Je sens que je vais aller dire deux trois trucs à Win' sur un certain trou dans le mur de sa salle de bain qui donne sur une certaine chambre...

Fullmetal dit: Salut frangin, tu es bien installer chez Winry? ^^''''

Armure-powa dit: n.n Ouais, et ELLE elle m'a permit de me créer un msn tu vois!

Fullmetal dit: J'avais remarquer xD Elle est où d'ailleurs?

Armure-powa dit: Sous la douche n.n

Fullmetal dit: Et c'est moi le pervers de nous deux. u.u'''

Armure-powa dit: Pfff, c'est pas moi qui allait la regarder dans sa douche quand on avait 11 et 12 ans! Et puis, je me demande encore comment ça se fait que tu as viré Homo...

Fullmetal dit: Bah, c'est pas vraiment important...

Armure-powa dit: Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec... Ton passage à l'hopital après?

Fullmetal dit: Hum. Et si on changeait de sujet?

Armure-powa dit: Okay! n.n

Armure-powa dit: Dit ed, toi tu es où?

Fullmetal dit: Chez mon petit ami. n.n

Armure-powa dit: Ah, t'en a un pour vrai de vrai cette fois?

Fullmetal dit: Ouais, vraiment! ^^ J'suis en extase, quoi que pour l'instant non, il dort encore xD

Armure-powa dit: Ah, Edo-hentai le retour!

Fullmetal dit: Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom de merde?!

Armure-powa dit: MDR

Fullmetal dit: Pff, petit avorton!

Armure-powa: Je suis plus grand que toi! XD

Fullmetal dit: URUSAIIIII! Ah, Roy est réveiller, j'entend l'eau de sa douche! n.n Je vais lui faire à déjeuner et après... Hu hu hu j'te laisse!

Armure-powa dit: Bye nii-san! On s'appelle!

Fullmetal à quitter la conversation

* * *

><p>Edward éteignit son ordinateur et s'étira comme un chaton en se redressant. Il fit légèrement craqué son cou et se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Quand soudainement il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain... Ouverte? Mmmh... Ça donnais envie... Trèèèèès envie...<p>

Il se lécha les lèvres et entra dans la pièce où flottait une petite brume de vapeur. Il retira alors silencieusement ses vêtements et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Comme Roy lui tournait le dos, il se colla à lui et embrassa un point dans son dos. Roy ne sursauta pas, à sa grande satisfaction, et se retourna pour l'embrasser comme il se le devait.

Ed gloussa un peu et approfondit le baiser, puis se cambra légèrement lorsqu'une main alla caresser ses fesses.

-Tu es vraiment... Haleta Roy en l'embrassant encore.

Ed eu un grand sourire. Pour un type qui était totalement puceau pas plus tard qu'hier, son amant devenait décidément plus à l'aise avec lui très vite. Il continua à l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce retrouver plaquer sur un des murs froids de la cabine, une jambe relevé et enrouler autour de la taille de Roy, celui-ci en train de le préparer pour sa venu, sa bouche occuper à le marquer comme étant sien dans le cou.

Oh yeah, il était définitivement amoureux de cet homme.

-Oh bordel c'que je t'aime Roy...

-Moi aussi, oh bon sang...

Ouais, ils étaient aussi romantique l'un que l'autre. Que du bonheur.

* * *

><p>Pov Greed (Ouais, c'est super bizarre!)<p>

* * *

><p>J'étais présentement assit devant l'ordinateur, à manipuler cet engin de malheur pour avoir quelque info... Ce truc qu'Envy m'a avouer me faisait penser à un truc... Un enquête qui avait eu lieu il y a très longtemps, mais qui avait été abandonner... Un de mes anciens pote du secondaire était sur le coup, et il avait trouver ça très bizarre que tout arrête d'un coup.<p>

Après quelque recherche et... Bingo. Je le savait. Le nom Hoenheim, l'avait souvent intriguer, mais jamais plus que ça. Et les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était _avant_ l'accident...

Il se pencha par en arrière sur sa chaise et inspira profondément.

Puis il décrocha son téléphone. (_Greed_ , **l'autre**)

-_Salut Miles, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi..._

-**Commence par la bonne. **

-_J'ai retrouver ton meurtrier préféré. _

-**... Et la mauvaise? **

-_Il est père de trois enfants, dont l'un d'entre eux est mon fiancé. Et il est en se moment même assit sur une chaise au tribunal... C'est mon fiancé qui à porter plainte. _

-**Qui est ton fiancé? Et en passant, ça fait pas une mauvaise nouvelle, MAIS TROIS! **

-_C'est Envy Elric. 18 ans. Noir au yeux violet. Et avec un cul à se damner..._

-**Je ne veux pas savoir. Bon, qui est le policier en charge de l'enquête? **

-_Ton frère jumeaux. Et devine quoi? Celui qui est assit au tribunal, c'est Van Hoenheim... Celui qui a massacré vos parents. Rassure-moi, ton frère, il a apprit à contrôler ses instincts de tueur en série depuis le temps...? _

-**... On est dans la merde. **

* * *

><p>Pour les bonus du chapitre 11: la gagnante est: Haru-carnage! Félicitation, je te donne cet OS puisque tu n'a pas préciser quel couple tu voulais... ^^' J'espère que tu l'aimeras tout de même!<p>

YuxAllen ( man)

Dans la vie, énormément de chose énervait Yu Kanda, Exorciste de profession.

La première étant un certain Bookman junior.

Ensuite venait une chinoise prénommer Lenalee.

Il y avait bien évidement tous ces gens qui faisait le travail de traqueur.

Oh, il avait oublier Komui et ses foutus Komulin.

Bref, beaucoup de chose l'énervait. Mais UNE les surpassait tous.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Cheveux blanc. Yeux argent. 16 ans. 1m69.

Allen Walker de son doux prénom.

Il l'énervait pour trois excellentes raison.

1- Il n'arrêtait jamais de sourire.

2- Il était foutrement mignon et faisait réagir Yu à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

3- Il le savait parfaitement. Et en profitait outrageusement.

Il en avait marre de toujours se faire entrainer dans des coins sombres, salle désertes et autre pour se faire embrasser par un Moyashi décidément trop pervers pour sa santé!

* * *

><p>Pour les bonus du chapitre 12 la gagnante, comme toujours, est Mizumi1593!<p>

Pour ton drabble... Bah disons que j'ai épuiser les idées pour Scar... Alors à la place... Il y aura une scène sur le passé de Scar et Miles dans le prochain chapitre, juste pour toi, okay? ^^

* * *

><p>Question bonus: ... Y'en a pas, je vais juste écrire des drabbles pour le plaisir! :D Dites-moi ce que vous voulez! ^^<p>

Kissou et merci de votre patience!

RedChi-san


End file.
